


Game Over

by MegalovainaGaster



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Brainwashing, Child Murder, Complicated Relationships, Dark Past, Death Threats, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possible Character Death, Rough Sex, S&M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Step-parents, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Witchcraft, check back for tag updates, covering all my bases here, ransoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegalovainaGaster/pseuds/MegalovainaGaster
Summary: "Stop playing games, you'll never win"They marked her as their newest victim, now she is their new plaything. But she won't go down without a fight, she's not a horror movie character. But they knew this when they chose her, though they didn't know just how tough she could and would make it. Now it's a battle of wills and she has no intention of attracting any more attention.(all readers who started before 1/28/ 2019 reread the beginning of chapter 1, some of the paragraphs did get published initially)





	1. One, Better Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisted Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452252) by ImagineDreams. 



####  October 4, 2:43 P.M. 

The alarm blared like a fire alarm causing its twenty-year-old owner to sigh as she rolled out of bed--quite literally--hitting the snooze button on her way down. This was her usual method of waking, no matter what day it was.

“You okay Seth?” Her roommate, Alex, called from the hall. Legally speaking her name was Meskhenet Seren, but since very few people could pronounce her first name she had elected to be known by her middle name, Seth.

The girl groaned in response and a giggle escaped her roommate’s mouth. Alex had been her first friend at Cambridge even though he was two years older than her.

She heaved herself up, lethargically dragging her feet towards the closet in the corner of her bedroom. She extended a small hand upon reaching it and grabbed a hold of the brass handle, yanking the door open to reveal an innumerable amount of clothes. Her blue-green eyes narrowed, her long lashes fluttering as she contemplated her choices.

After a conscious debate in her head, she decided to go with something casual. She grabbed the rim of a gray tank top, yanking it from its hanger and tossing it over her shoulder. She picked up a pair of denim skinny jeans sitting at the top of a pile of folded clothes.

She entered the connected bathroom, tossing her outfit for the day in the sink, before chucking the previous night’s pajamas into the hamper. After she started up the shower, she opened the medicine cabinet removing a pill bottle. She swallowed the pill dry.

The sound of the water splashing against the tub soothed her chaotic mind. Steam formed into a mist around her. As she stepped inside of the shower, a thin layer of condensation was already appearing on the mirror.

She stood there for several minutes, allowing the warm water to soak into her skin and relax her tense muscles before picking up the bottle of body wash sitting on the ledge next to her elbow. She scanned the label before squirting the liquid onto her hands and lathering it onto her body, the scent of caramel and coconut filling her nostrils. The ingredients sounded like a bizarre concoction, but undoubtedly it smelled amazing.

Seth rinsed the soap from her skin and turned the handle, instantly shutting the water off. A couple of water drops dribbled from the shower head into the tub as she shoved the white curtain to the side. Stepping out onto the soft rug she wrapped a black towel around her damp body. She proceeded to her the mirror for the task of getting ready.

She studied her reflection in the mirror, having applied a combination of gray charcoal eye shadow around her lids, and a thin coat of mascara applied to her lashes which made her eyes stand out. She smiled in satisfaction after layering her lips with a clear lip gloss. Seth brushed her fingers through her flame red hair. She had to admit she looked quite nice.

She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a black travel case. She unzipped the case and removed several packages of various medical supplies. She filled the new pump reservoir using the little vial from the counter top can-fridge. 

Once her pump and tubing were prepped she swabbed her stomach with an alcohol wipe on her stomach she was ready to place infusion set for her pump. 

She positioned the insertion-pod before taking a deep breath. No matter how many time she did this, she still hated it. She compressed the button, driving the needle into her flesh. She finished hooking her pump up and clipped it to the waistband of her jeans, taping the tubing down so it was harder to pull anything loose.

Glancing downwards, she looked at the screen of her phone. The weather symbol in the corner displayed a cloud with raindrops falling from it and a lightning bolt. The weather conditions had been extreme lately. She tossed the garbage into a container under her sink before pulling on her leather jacket, straightening out the sleeves and zipping up her boots.

She straightened up and opened the top drawer of the vanity, plucking out a butterfly knife from among the hair ties, cords, and rings. She'd been carrying it around everywhere with her for the past few weeks since the violent crime rate in her neighborhood had skyrocketed. Shoving it into the pocket of her jacket, she made her way out of her bedroom and towards the main door, eyes scanning every surface for her keys.

She found them under the edge of the couch. One of the crow totems had broken off her key-chain, leaving the remaining three to clink together. She exited her the apartment and locked the door behind her.

Making her way down the stairs to the entrance of the apartment building, her pace picking up a little when the street lamps flickered as though the power was going to blackout. Though that was a normal occurrence on her street. She came to a halt in front of the motorcycle, parked in its spot on the end of the row. It'd been a present from her Aunt Mary for her nineteenth birthday. She climbed onto the leather seat and started the bike, the engine roaring to life.

A strike of lightning seared the darkening sky, brightening the area around her as evening momentarily turned into day. The skeletal limbs of the trees surrounding her cast sinister shadows onto the sidewalk. Thunder roared in the distance, contrasting with the sound of the light rain that started to pour down and splash around her. A frustrated groan escaped her mouth, she was bound to get soaked now. One hand revved the engine as the other flipped down her visor.

A humming noise sounded near her ear, the tune resembled that of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' yet it was a much slower and creepier version. She looked around in annoyance, determined that it was one of her few friends playing a practical joke on her, yet the thing that caught her eye could not be described as normal.

Standing across the road, slouching against one of the wooden fences was a tall silhouette, she could tell by their body structure that it was a male. Her eyes narrowed in an attempt to get a better look at him through the sheet of rain that distorted her vision. She could vaguely make out a black and white striped cone that was attached to his face, a crude imitation of a nose. Confusion etched onto her features as she gawked at him, wondering what possessed someone to dress in a patched gray overalls, with onyx colored feathers coming out of his shoulders. If she guessed right he was 'dressed' as a clown, though not an ordinary multi-colored one.

She blinked a couple of times, her hand grazing the pocket of her jacket, prepared to use her knife if he came near her. Her heart accelerated as she put the bike into gear, guiding the vehicle out of her parking space and onto the road, the tires screeching as she accelerated down the wet street. She peered over her shoulder when she was a safe distance away and realized he was no longer standing where he was, instead he was stood motionlessly in the middle of the road, waving eerily at her. She blinked again, and he was gone. She came to the official conclusion that she was losing her mind.

####  October 5, 3:00 A.M. 

Seth exhaled, she was beyond glad that her shift had finished. Her feet were aching from the constant walking around fetching drinks for the men that always seemed to be her 'regular' customers on a Friday night. She despised her job. She hated it to her very core, but she needed the money to pay her rent.

"Bye, Seth! See you tomorrow night," A fellow bartender named Noah exclaimed with a wave, departing in the opposite direction from her towards his nearby apartment. She waved back, heading towards her motorcycle, parked on the far side of the parking lot.

She recalled the conversation she’d had with him earlier on during a quiet period of work. He'd asked her what she would do if she met the infamous serial killers that had been terrorizing the neighborhood. She’d smiled confidently, explaining that she wouldn't cower in fear if they threatened her life, she'd fight back to stay alive. Noah had appeared stunned and gave her a strange look when she’d given her answer so certainly.

"Pfft, like I'm scared of these 'killers'. What could they possibly do with me," She mused aloud to herself, shaking her head. She was sometimes criticized for her blunt nature, but she'd learned to grow a thick skin after she’d had a little “adventure” for the years between her eighth and thirteenth birthdays. She'd concluded that the worst thing these 'killers' could do was kill her.

Hooking her leg over the seat of her motorcycle, she adjusted her helmet. She heard footsteps shuffling around behind her. She momentarily lifted the visor of her helmet up, searching around for the source of the noise.

" Not yet corpses, still we rot," A low, menacing voice drawled from nearby; she recognized that line immediately. He was singing a song that she used to be obsessed with. His voice vibrated around the parking lot as he continued. " Oblivious to our decay. Drinking poison drop by drop. Destined to die," Something scraped the pavement about eight feet to her right. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound, her eyes widening in shock at what she saw.

A male figure was leaning against one of the cars, standing eerily still. She took a moment to scrutinize him, noting the pair of dark combat boots that took a threatening step towards her. He had on some black skinny jeans that constricted his long, thin legs but loosened around the thigh area. On his upper half he was wearing a loosely fitted off-white hoodie, there appeared to be blood splattered across his stomach and torso. Her hair stood on end, eyes lingering on these splashes of crimson.

She calculated he must've stood around 6 foot, 4 inches taller than her. She almost felt threatened, almost. His dark, shoulder length hair seemed to have brittle look to it, like it had been dyed too much. It shielded his features underneath it. 

She realized in that moment she had pulled her knife and was gripping it firmly, ready to strike should he attack.

She watched as he tilted his head back exposing his inhumanly white skin. It was as though the skin had been bleached. His ominous blue eyes stared at her chillingly as she analyzed the deep cuts carved into his cheeks, stretching from the corners of his darkened red lips nearly reaching his ears. It created an unnatural grin forever on his face.

If that monochrome clown from earlier didn't give her the creeps, then this one surely did. Her breath hitched in her throat as he lifted the knife clutched in his hand. The metal glimmering in the moonlight, he brought it to his mouth, sliding the blunt edge of the blade across his tongue. As he licked the blood from it’s surface he stared at her with a malicious expression. Somewhere in her rational mind she believed this whole thing was a hallucination, she blinked a couple of times to make sure what she was seeing was really there and not a figment of her imagination, yet he was still there, very much real. She scrunched them shut one last time and opened them, this time he wasn't.

She'd officially gone crazy.

####  October 10, 10:32 P.M. 

She shuffled around the living room anxiously, having just arrived home and turned on the TV. Alex as always was nowhere to be seen, more than likely was getting it on with some guy he met at one of the many bars he frequented.

“In other news, the identities have been discovered of the two most wanted suspects, they have been claimed to be going under the na-“ She turned the channel not wanting to hear about serial killers. From a very early age she had been fascinated by serial killers--in fact she knew one (though she didn't know until much later) when she was only 5-- but after her return from Maine when she was 13, she never wanted to hear another word on the topic.

She found a movie on, made some popcorn, and grabbed her vape ready for a night of movies. She had become a night owl when she was young, going to bed an hour before dawn and waking up nine hours later, then repeating it all over again. She blew smoke rings looking for another movie to watch but was interrupted by a noise from somewhere in the apartment.

‘Maybe Alex was just sleeping off a hangover…’ She thought not taking her eyes off the TV. Then the noise sounded again, and she realized something chilling, they were footsteps of someone wearing combat boots.


	2. Two, Coming For You

####  October 11, 12:56 A.M. 

“Alex? Alex are you home?” Seth called still frozen and staring at the TV. She received no answer except for someone slowly humming “Pop Goes the Weasel.” The hairs on her neck stood on end, something was wrong. She grabbed her knife from her jacket--flicking it open in one fluid motion--and crept down the hall towards the source of the sound.

She tracked the sound to her bedroom in the back of the apartment. Slowly pushing the door open, only to be confronted with the sight of the black and white clown going through her closet and the guy from the parking lot going through her underwear drawers.

“Geez, I didn’t know it was possible to own this many pairs of underwear…” the one looking through her dresser commented tugging a pair of boxers from the second drawer.

“Just because you don’t change your boxers every day, doesn’t mean the rest of us are the same way,” The clown shot back.

Now came the choice, she had one knife and two targets. Her first instinct was to throw the knife at the guy going through her drawers but what was in the top of the closet was much more damning if found.

In light of this revelation she threw the knife at the clown, just like she had learned as a child. The knife turned end over end as it flew towards his shoulder. The knife hit its mark, his left shoulder. Both males turned towards her and she realized that she hadn’t thought this far ahead. So, she did the only thing she could do without further tipping her hand, she turned and sprinted in the general direction of the front door. The couch was the only thing that stood in between her and the front door, which she now noticed was ajar.

She was about to round the couch when she felt someone’s hand close around her ankle and yank. She fell, barely missing the edge of a nearby table. For a brief moment panic had her in its icy grip, her mind replaying the horror filled memories from her childhood. Then it was over, and she was using her calloused heels to land blows wherever she could. She must’ve made contact because she suddenly found herself on her back with the clown crouching over her.

She struggled trying to get free but stopped when the clown wrapped his hand around her throat. She stared up into his malice filled silver eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her panting breaths. The clown grinned a sharp toothed grin down at her. It was like the teeth had been filed down into shark like points. He ran a clawed finger along her jaw, tipping her head this way and that.

Just when Seth expected him to kill her, the sound of Alex’s drunken giggling reached her ears. The clown frowned and disappeared in a plume of black smoke. She lay there just staring up at the ceiling until the door opened all the way, Alex swaying in the doorway.

“What are you doing on the floor Seth?” Alex slurred stumbling over to her.

“Head rush,” she lied getting up and helping her roommate to his bathroom, a makeshift bed already ready by the toilet. After making sure he was settled down and had several cups of water nearby she went to her room and put everything back as it had been before it had been disturbed. 

Then her cell phone rang, glancing at the screen she saw that it was her mom.

"Hello?”

"Hi honey! How have you been?" It wasn’t all that out of the ordinary for her mother to call her at odd hours as her mother was fully aware of the odd hours she still kept.

"Good, you?"

"Just fine, John says hi." Her hand tightened around her phone at the mention of her step-father John.

"Oh? Well tell him I said Hi." She replied her voice tense. Seth and her step-father never really got along. He thought she was too much like her father, in all reality he had no idea just how right he was.

"The reading of Mary's will is tomorrow... will you guys be there?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"John will, but I have to work." Her mother said sounding disappointed. They chatted a little longer before bidding each other good night, though Seth could only worry about being fairly alone with her stepfather tomorrow.

She sat cross legged on her bed, her vape already between her lips, exhaling the vapor through her nose, reading a book till she fell asleep.

####  October 11, 3:00 P.M. 

"This is the Last Will and Testament of Mary Grace Croft, I hear by leave all of my wealth and earthly possessions to my niece, Meh-skeh-net Seth Seren, to be received upon her twentieth birthday. If Meskhenet Seth Seren is unable to receive the aforementioned items, then my sister Carla Jessica Dorian will receive the aforementioned items. In addition to any federal requirements, the beneficiary of my estate must heed Der Großmann’s call when it comes. If these conditions are not met by the beneficiaries, my estate is to be liquidated and donated to Cancer Research Centers of America and ASPCA. Signed Mary Grace Croft." Mary's lawyer, Layla, droned as Seth sat uncomfortably with her step-dad, in Layla’s office. Her heart was still drumming in her ears at the mention of her aunt’s best friend.

"What?" John demanded furious; he was apparently counting on having access to some part of the estate.

"And as I recall Meskhenet is in fact twenty-one." Layla said starting to scribble a paper that was now sitting on top of Mary's will. After a moment she put the piece of paper in a manila envelope and sealed it. Handing it to Seth, she stared at John, a cold icy glare.

"We're done here." Was all she said before giving a dismissive wave. Seth was out of there and running down the stairs before John was even out of his chair. She got on her motorcycle drove to the library so she would have a quiet place to look at the contents of the envelope where her step-dad wouldn’t think to look. Inside the envelope was what one would assume to be the keys to Mary’s house and whatever else she left her that required a key, along with the piece of paper. The paper was the directions to the house in Hoquiam, Washington which was a hour's drive away. 

Just as she had stuffed everything back into the envelope her phone vibrated softly. She hit answer as she hurried out into the blinding sunlight.

"Hello?" She asked, and a gruff voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello Doll Face," The voice said, and an almost high-pitched laugh sounded.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves, I'm Laughing Jack," A second voice said, the laugh obviously belonged to this voice.

"And I'm Jeff the Killer. We also wanted to tell you that," The first voice continued, his sadistic joy was evident now, they were confirming what she had suspected.

"We're always watching." They said in unison before the line went dead. She stood there frozen, the phone still up to her ear.

'What the hell am I involved in now?' She wondered as she slowly put her phone back in her pocket. She looked down at the envelope and wondered if she was going to have to pull another disappearing act. Just feeling the weight of the keys in the envelope helped her decide what she should do, or at least what she needed to do next. She put the envelope in her purse and pulled her phone back out, dialing her boss's number and waited for it to ring. After several rings a man answered.

"Ross Thatcher," His low voice growled. Despite his rough n' tough exterior, he was a nice and understanding guy.

"Hey Ross, it's Seth."

"Hey Seth, what's up?" He asked, his voice immediately softening.

"I was calling to let you know that I'm not going to be coming back to work after tonight. Some things have come up and it’ll be easier if I don’t have to worry about coming into work, especially if I end up having to move." She explained, sorriness filling her voice.

"Alright, tell you what, since you’re already taking the next two weeks off we’ll call that your two weeks’ notice. Sound fair?"

"Definitely." She replied before bidding him goodbye. Glancing around briefly, mostly looking for her step-dad, she hurried to her motorcycle. It was a short ride to her apartment and upon entering her phone rang, cutting the silence that had engulfed the apartment. She picked it up, what looked like hope flickering across her face.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this.... Meh-skeh-net Seren?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Ryan O'Neil," The name alone left her ears ringing, but what he said next stopped her heart for a split second. "I'm Steven Barker's parole officer, I'm letting everyone who was involved in his trial that he has been released for good behavior,"

"What are the conditions of his parole?" She cut in.

"Typical things, no guns, drugs, and he can't leave the city without contacting me."

"Alright..." Seth choked out, her hand tightening further around the phone. "Thank you for letting me know, bye." She said then hung up. Her eyes were drawn to the fat envelope sitting on the desk; a plan forming in her head, but she would have to move carefully as to not attract attention to her movements. With her mind made up she hurried to get ready for her shift, the last one she would have at that detestable bar. Once she had perfected her makeup she pulled on her leather jacket. She didn’t dawdle getting to her bike and speeding off.

####  October 12, 2:30 A.M. 

It was the last half-hour of Seth’s shift serving beer to 24-year olds watching a rerun some college game on the massive flat screens above the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two guys come in and sit in a secluded booth. Her mind immediately wondered if Jeff and Jack were stupid enough to try something here, but shook her head deciding that it was probably just two regular guys. Seth was about to go over to take their orders when a guy flagged her down.

"Hey, miss?" The guy who looked like he was just barely 21 asked when she went over.

"Can I help you?" she asked in as perky a voice as she could manage.

"Yeah, could you get us another round of beers?" He asked, and it was obvious that he had a crush on her.

"Sure, be right back," Seth replied going over to the bar to get their beers, then made her way over to where the two guys were sitting.

"Hi," she started, but froze when a slimy voice replied.

"Hello there Seren," the voice said, and her eyes shot up to look at the man sitting on the left. It was Seth’s ex-boyfriend Steven.

"H-hello Steven, what can I get for you and your friend?" she asked looking over at the man with him, recognizing him as Cordell Green.

"How about the three of us go back to my place and have a little fun?" Cordell asked as he blatantly stared at her boobs.

"Is it any wonder why I left you?" she snapped standing up a little straighter. Then Ross appeared at her elbow, as if he could smell trouble, a grim look on his face.

“Everything okay here Seth?” he asked staring the two sleazy males down. Seth’s lips formed themselves into a tight smile

“Just two douches offering me a threesome.”

“Should I evict them?”

“No, they are paying customers after all. Now what can I get for you gentlemen,” Seth replied batting her eyes.

“Uh... hot wings and a pitcher of Irish Red,” Seth jotted all this down then turned on her heel and marched into the kitchen.

“Hey Marco, the ex is here, how about a batch of your Carolina Reaper wings and a pitcher of Trinidad Moruga beer,” Seth called out a sadistic grin on her face. Two things are known about Ross’s bar: one they take care of their own, and two there are disclaimers everywhere in the bar saying to be nice to the staff because you never know when they’ll get fed up and bring you insanely hot food. At the bottom of the signs it says, ‘By ignoring this warning you are accepting full responsibility of the results.’ and better yet it’s legally binding, no lawyer will take a case against Ross unless you have proof of wrongdoing.

“Coming right up Cica.” Everyone knew about Steven and what he had done to Seth, so it was no surprise to hear her calling out a “Suicide Order.”

Seth was about to take the order out when Ross stopped her and took it from her. “Go ahead and go home Seth, I’ll take the food out.”

Seth raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure Ross, it’s pretty slammed...”

“Yeah and go out the back, I’ll clock you out.”

“Alright, whatever you say,” Seth said walking back through the kitchen to the backdoor, which as it so happened was near her bike.


	3. Three, Try To Flee

####  October 14, 9:26 P.M. 

An irritated sigh escaped her glossy lips as Alex dragged her through the crowd of dancing bodies grinding up on each other on the dance floor, a grimace appearing on her features as the smell of their sweat wafted around her. She had reluctantly agreed to come to a local nightclub after he convinced her to let loose and ease her stress, even though she desperately wanted to snuggle up in bed and relax, she just couldn't say no to his demanding ways.

Her defined eyebrows furrowed in frustration, her mascara covered lashes fluttering gently as she approached the bar. She slipped onto one of the swirling chairs, smiling as she contemplated the list of drinks, if there was one thing she enjoyed about this then it was the vast array of choices.

"I'll take a Green Demon cocktail." She decided, smiling at her friend who grinned and flagged down the bartender.

A migraine pulsated behind her eye, her mind yet again switching between re-visioning the two killers that she thought she'd seen on two occasions earlier that night, and the repressed memories filled with images of a carnival. Her head almost seemed like a broken record player that wouldn't stop repeating the same thing, no matter how many times she tried to erase it from her memory. It'd all been a hallucination, she hadn't actually seen them, her mind was just being delusional. And the carnival was behind her, where she preferred it.

"Bottoms up!" Alex’s voice cheered in excitement, interrupting her from her trail of thoughts. Her lips twitched into a smile as he shoved the round glass towards her eagerly. She extended a bare arm, her manicured fingers clasping around it tightly before bringing it to her mouth and consuming a large gulp, the sweet liquid tingling her taste buds as it slid down her throat, she knew some way or another she was going to be intoxicated tonight.

####  October 14, 10:06 P.M. 

"You know something that's funny?" Alex slurped drunkenly, outstretching his arm and gesturing towards the overcrowded club, his pupils dilated to the point she could hardly make out the color of his iris. She giggled in amusement and shrugged her shoulders, indicating for him to continue.

"That guy over there is so checking you out!" He announced enthusiastically, hiccupping. She rolled her eyes in response, lifting the transparent glass of her fourth cocktail up to her mouth and taking a couple of pleasant sips. She groaned as Alex’s elbow nudged into her side, his clouded eyes staring at her incredulously.

"Fine, I'm looking!" She exclaimed in defeat and peered over her shoulder, her vision wandering over to a shadowed figure slouched on one of the couches. "He seems weird."

"Really? You haven't even looked at him!" Alex huffed in frustration, turning his back to her and practically leaning over the counter to flag the bartender’s attention.

She inquisitively turned around on her swirling chair, glancing over in the stranger’s direction. Her blue-green eyes narrowed in concentration as colorful strobe lights flashed into the area around her, highlighting him in light for a mere moment. She analyzed his slender body which seemed to be slouched, vaguely making out that he was wearing an off-white hoodie, though the hood was pulled over his head and disguising his features.

A shiver erupted down her spine as his head turned towards her, despite not being able to see his face she could almost feel his malicious expression glaring at her viciously. He obviously didn't like that her attention was on him. She gulped slightly and swirled back around on her chair towards the bar, biting down on her lower lip hesitantly as the killers’ faces yet again flashed in her head.

"I think I saw those killers earlier tonight." She blurted out.

"Mhmm." Alex mumbled tediously, downing another shot of whisky. "Wait, what!?" He stated in disbelief, almost spitting the drink out of his mouth as his eyes widened in astonishment. "The notorious Laughing Jack and Jeff The Killer? No fucking way!" 

She inhaled a sharp breath, brushing a couple of strands of her red hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I mean I was probably imagining things because I was really tired, but I could have sworn it was them." The atmosphere around her was suddenly tense and chillingly eerie, which caused goosebumps to erupt over her bare skin. "I think their rather pathetic, I mean they use cheap tactics to kill innocent people. They've probably never heard of something called 'originality'." She commented, not necessarily knowing what she was saying in her drunken state.

"Do you know what they do to their victims, Seth?" He asked in a stage whisper.

"Yeah, one of them stuffs his victims with candy and the other carves smiles into their faces, it's not in the slightest bit terrifying, Alex. I for one am not letting my life be dictated by two cowards, the whole neighborhood can hide away if they like, but I-" Alex’s lips faltered into a frown.

"These are serial killers we're talking about, Seth! It's not a game."

"Exactly! I've taken self-defense classes and I also carry my knife around... I know how to look after myself." She stated matter of factly, her glossy lips twitching into a smile as she gave him a reassuring look. He exhaled a sigh and shook his head, staring at her as though she’d gone completely mad, though his smile mirrored hers.

"Is this seat taken, m'lady?" A charming voice questioned from behind her, accentuated with a deep English accent.

"Um, not really... no." She replied, swirling around on her chair just as a tall figure plopped down onto the one beside her at the bar. She dared glancing back at Alex who was gawking at the 'hottie' as he would have put it, which caused her to laugh. She scrutinized the foreign stranger, he had thick wavy chestnut colored hair which was parted into a side shed, the length just a little over his ears and was combed back, giving him a suave look. His deep blue orbs stared into hers alluringly, causing her to glance away uncomfortably. He was a handsome looking guy, just not her type. He was better suited to Alex.

"Can I get your name, beautiful?" He questioned with a charming smirk, taking her hand delicately in his own and kissing it like a gentleman would, though it appeared like an extremely flirtatious gesture to her. Alex blurted into the conversation.

"It's Seth, and yes she's single!" She sent a mock glare back at her friend in frustration that he was trying to set her up yet again, he was obsessed with trying to find her the 'perfect man' every time they were out. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Alex..." She whispered warningly, low enough so the guy couldn't hear her, though Alex couldn’t hear her as he was practically hypnotized by the bartender that appeared behind the bar, ready to take his next order of drinks.

“What am I going to do with him?” She muttered to herself.

“So where are you from?” He asked toying with the bracelet on her wrist.

“Dallas.” She said simply, brushing his hand away.

“How about we go back to my place?” He asked putting his hand on her upper thigh with the tips of his fingers resting on the insides of her thighs.

“How about no.” She replied standing up, a scowl on her pretty features. A large hand extended and grabbed a hold of her upper arm, grasping it tightly as he spun her back around to face him, before his hands were suddenly clasping her hips.

"My name's Mikhail Nixon, I'm a transfer student from England." He introduced himself, grinning seductively. "And I must say it's rather divine to meet such a beautiful young lady such as yourself in a place like this."

His intoxicated eyes glanced over her slender body, his tongue lapping at his lower lip as he took in every detail of her slim curvs clad in a skin tight black dress. She held down the urge to kick him in the groin as she politely moved his hands away.

"Hey, hey! Please don't make a sandwich, we're in public! That's for the bedroom." Alex snorted hysterically as Mikhail wrapped a toned arm around her waist and yanked her close to him, unable to see the disinterested expression on her face. She mentally faces palmed at Alex’s drunken comment, by no means did she actually like this guy. With a harsh tug she uncurled herself from his grasp and spun back around to her friend.

"I'd rather kiss Jeff The Killer or Laughing Jack than deal with this shit!" She blanched in disgust that the mental image of her kissing two serial killers sounded much more appealing than dealing with 'Mikhail Nixon’. He was too much a player for her liking and the way he was flirting with her so outrageously just concluded that he could never have a real relationship.

"I couldn't help but notice, and I'm rather curious to know what this means." Mikhail interrupted skeptically, having not heard her comment to Alex as he grabbed a hold of her wrist, tracing the 'J L' scar branded into the flesh of her left shoulder. She exhaled in frustration before pulling her arm from his grip.

"I don't know how I got it, and I don't know what it means."

"Well I'm sure it stands for something, maybe it means 'Jaded Love'?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Sure. Let’s go with that..." Came her bored reply at his overly comical line, he was practically giving her the creeps now with his hideous chat up lines. Truth be told she had a suspicion as the what it stood for.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She stated, excusing herself. She turned and began walking towards the bathroom. As she weaved her way along the edge of the throng towards the bathrooms she noticed the hooded figure was following her movements very closely. She shrugged off as just another patron and step into the bathroom.

####  October 14, 10:16 pm 

A growl erupted from Jeff's parted lips, his lidless eyes attempting to glare in Seth’s direction stubbornly. He observed her movements as she lifted a shot of whisky and downed the contents, her intoxicated eyes widening in disgust at the taste. He hissed under his breath, furious that she was enjoying herself and that his presence was insignificant, she was really testing his limits and he was finding it increasingly difficult to control his short temper.  
Jeff dared glancing in Laughing Jack’s direction, analyzing the other killers tall silhouette slouched against the wall near the bathrooms, their gaze locked for a mere moment before he cursed and brought his attention back to Seth. Jack had warned him not to make a scene, more specifically meaning not to murder the guy drooling over her. Jeff's need to kill consumed him as his callous fingers gripped the transparent glass in his hand viciously until it cracked and shattered into pieces.

He cursed as his ominous orbs glanced downwards at his injured hand, grinning gleefully as his blood seeped from the wound and stained his flesh crimson, he craved the sight of it. The sound of her soft voice giggling alerted his attention, only for his head to snap up and notice the guy tracing a thumb over her shoulder, exactly where they had branded her with a scar. With a jealous burst of rage, he chucked the remains of the glass onto the tiled flooring, storming towards her. Before he'd even moved as much as four feet, an equally as tall figure blocked his path.

"Jeff, calm the fuck down!" An enticingly subdued voice seethed.

"I despise the fact you can teleport, you know that?" Jeff hissed protesting, studying the monochrome clown that stood before him with his long-striped arms extended in an attempt to stop him from getting to her.

"It's not smart making a scene here." Jack defended ambiguously. Jeff straightened out his posture, staring into Jack's silver orbs infuriated, his jaw clenching.

"That bastard is touching what is ours!" He hissed, his tone perilously low. "How can you be so fucking calm?"

"I know how to control my anger, that's how! You're going to screw everything up if you don't watch your temper. I'd like nothing more than to rip his intestines out and stuff him with candy, but we're here to observe, not to kill!" Jack snapped, shaking his head disapprovingly as he peered over his shoulder in her direction as she excused herself to head to the bathroom, his dark lashes fluttering as they narrowed into a vicious glare.

A giggle escaped Jeff's scarred lips before it devolved into a full-blown laughing fit, the images of his knife penetrating the guy’s face and carving a permanent grin into his cheeks flashing across his deranged mind.

"I'll make him go to sleep."

"Shut up! She's leaving..." Jack whispered venomously, shoving a bandaged hand roughly against the other killer’s shoulder. Jeff's giggling ceased almost immediately as she glided past them in the direction of the bathroom, completely unaware of their nearby presence. 

"Jeff!" Jack scolded as the male charged forward, stalking her. Jeff's smiled extended even further.

"Relax! I'm just going to have a little fun."

The monochrome clown stared at the bathroom door as she and Jeff both disappeared behind it, his eyes twitching in irritation as he stood there for several minutes, contemplating what could possibly be happening and if he should intervene. With a huff of frustration, he stalked forward, only to stop abruptly in his tracks when Mikhail drunkenly stumbled past in the direction of the bathroom also. A wicked grin appeared on Jack's face.

"Looks like I get to have a little fun too."

####  October 14, 10:20 pm 

Seth extended a manicured hand and shoved the door open to the bathroom, before promenading inside, listening intently as it slammed shut behind her. Her sculpted eyebrows furrowed, causing a couple of wrinkles to crease across her forehead as she peered into the empty cubicles, concluding that none of them were occupied. A smile twitched at her glossy lips, her mascara coated eyelashes fluttering instinctively as she entered one, attending to her business.

After doing what she needed to she started to wash her hands and heard someone come in. Looking up into the mirror she was met with the bloodshot eyes of the guy in the white hoodie. Giving a yelp of surprise, she spun around. It was Jeff the Killer, in all his horrific glory.

"What's up, Doll Face?" Jeff murmured, his blue orbs absorbing her entire body as he blatantly eyed her up. Her features morphed into a grimace as he enclosed the distance between them both. "Sexy dress." His scarred lips stretched into an even wider grin as he outstretched a hand and trailed his callous fingertips over her bare thigh, before hooking them under the rim of her dress and hitching it upwards. She didn't want to know what he was imagining as a predatory look filled his dark eyes.

"Stay the hel-" She attempted to snarl taking a step back, right into a second toned chest. A hand clasped over her mouth, muffling her screams. She didn’t need to look back to know it was Laughing Jack behind her.

"Aw, why so resistant?" Jack taunted as Jeff pulled her skirt up a bit more. Her head gave a violent twitch, the cracking sound of her neck ringing out in the silent bathroom. 

She growled bringing her boot up right in between his legs. The spikes on the heel biting painfully into the sensitive flesh. He let go of her in a hurry and she moved out of reach only to have Jeff stride menacingly towards the her until he was mere inches from her face, a hand around her upper arm.

"That wasn't very nice Seth," Jeff growled, while his partner moaned in pain, holding the injured area.

“Go away,” She hissed pushing him away, he stumbled back not expecting her to fight back. She made a dash for the door, Jeff’s fingers nearly catching her long hair. Then all at once Jack was in front of her, obviously recovered enough from her kick.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jack asked uncomfortably close.

"Hmm, Wonderland? Oz? How about anywhere you aren't?" She snarled pushing him away from her; though she couldn't push him very far as he was ready for it this time. Then the door flew open and collided with the wall. Her head snapped up just as Mikhail entered, his light eyes staring at her skeptically.

"What the h-" He started to say but was cut off by Jack stabbing him in the heart with his clawed fingers.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that!" LJ's hysterical laughter met her ears as he watched his friend recover. She just stared at the blood blossoming on the chest of Mikhail’s shirt, taking a hesitant step towards him with a hand partially extended towards the blood. She wanted to touch it, feel the warm slickness of it between her fingers.

“Go. To. Sleep!" Jeff's menacing voice drawled as he stalked up behind her, snapping her from her sanguine trance. The sharp blade of his metallic knife glimmered in the dull light as his arm hooked over her shoulder, threateningly pressing it against her neck. She felt his warm breath linger over her neck, causing shivers to erupt down her spine, yet she didn't feel any fear at the thought of dying.

"Put the knife down, Jeff. I have something much worse planned." Laughing Jack's voice stated. Jeff as though reading the other killers mind smirked, unhooking his arm and knife from around her shoulder and shoving her forward with a harsh shove, cackling.

"Welcome to hell, babe."

She stumbled forward, tripping over her own heels in an attempt to catch her balance. If she had been intoxicated with alcohol before, she surely wasn’t now, there really were two serial killers standing in the same bathroom as her, it wasn’t a hallucination. Her defense mode kicked into overdrive as she steadied herself on one of the sinks and turned around sharply, glaring at them.

"I'm not scared of clowns, or joker wannabes." She scoffed, the fire lighting up in her eyes. "I'm sure it'll be you boys that'll be having nightmares, because you've just entered your own. I don't do fear!" She extended her right hand and flipped her middle finger up in a ‘screw you gesture’, her lips twitching into a smile at the look that crossed both their faces. "Bring it on." Her soft voice challenged. She had a tough facade on the outside, though on the inside she was beginning to fall apart, but she was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her crumbling

The determination expressed on her features surprised them, they were used to their victims cowering and pleading for their lives, but she was different and that was why they'd marked her in the first place. Jeff stared at her intensely, he was beyond pissed off that nothing he did seemed to affect her.

"I'll fucking break you!" He growled, closing the gap, as his hand clutched the back of her neck, his leathery fingers entwining in her hair, the veins in his neck were noticeably bulging with aggravation, his lidless eyes bloodshot. She blinked a couple of times, groaning as the pungent metallic odor of blood filled her nostrils when she inhaled through her nose.

"How cute, I'd like to see you try, Jeffery." She cooed, a brave grin stretching her glossy lips. A scowl appeared on Jeff's strangely attractive face.

"It's Jeff, not fucking Jeffery!" He snarled. Anger corrupted all his senses as he yet again lifted his knife and was about to plunge it into her, though she were quick to retaliate and flung her curled up fist into his face, wincing as her knuckles cracked with the force, surely, she'd fractured something with that impact. The injured male growled aggressively as she dodged his arms which tried to grab her, making a run for the exit. She peered over her shoulder, Laughing Jack trying to contain a laugh at her attack on his friend before he dissolved into thin air. She whipped her head back around and ran directly into him, as he was now stood blocking her escape.

"Seems you picked a feisty one, Jeff. I'll enjoy tearing that attitude apart." The monochrome male grinned, his eyes lightening in glee as he imagined breaking her spirit, before blatantly eyeing up her figure, much like Jeff had done earlier.

"Get in line cause it's not happening, Stripes." She hissed, crossing her bare arms over her chest in irritation. "So, get the hell out of my way before I decide to rip that cone nose off your face and shove it where the sun don’t shine."

She stood there staring incredulously as he stepped out of her way with an exaggerated bow, leaving the door free for her to run out of before making his way in the direction of Mikhail's lifeless body sprawled across the tiled flooring. Jeff was already hovered over the body, his callous hands grasping a fistful of his shirt as Laughing Jack came to an abrupt halt beside him, placing his claw like hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"I hope you enjoyed the introduction, Love. Because next time we plan to get fully acquainted with you, welcome to your own living nightmare, Doll." The oddly handsome clown stated, before she spoke.

“What the fuck are you guys doing in the girl’s bathroom anyways? Fucking weirdos…” And with confused looks Jack teleported himself, Jeff and Mikhail's body out of sight without another word, just as the bathroom door slammed open.

"Where'd Mister Hottie go?" Alex’s drunken voice questioned.

“Who?” She asked steering him out.


	4. Four, Run Some More

####  October 18, 3:15 P.M. 

She cursed loudly as the irritating tone of her alarm blared into the silence, disturbing her from her peaceful slumber. An agonizing migraine pulsated behind her eyes, her head in excruciating pain, the nightmares had been bad this time. Extending a hand, she felt around her bedside table until her fingers grazed the alarm clock, eagerly hitting the snooze button as she snuggled back into her covers.

A groan erupted from her mouth several minutes later when the horrible realization hit her that she had to get up and get ready for her night.

"Ughh!" She moaned, flipping onto her back and propping her upper frame onto her elbows. She dared glancing at the duplicated clock hanging on the wall to her right, confirming that she had slept nine hours. With a huff she flung her bare legs over the side of the mattress, her slender arms lifting above her head as she stretched out her stiff limbs. She heaved herself upwards, sluggishly dragging herself towards the attached bathroom.

"Don't leave me! Please believe me! Baby there is, I can explain!" She sang passionately as she danced into the bathroom. "Please love me...Please need me!" She continued quieter as she started the shower up. She stripped off her jeans and long sleeve shirt--leaving her in her underwear and a strapless bra-- and examined her reflection. Her makeup had melted in the heat of her room, causing her to look like she had had an orgy last night then cried for three hours straight. She also noticed that the mirror was foggy like her roommate had used her shower again.

"You could have at least told me I was almost out of body wash, Alex!" She muttered to herself. Suddenly she became aware of snickering behind her. She turned on the balls of her still socked feet; leaning on the door was Jack and Jeff, shirtless and dripping wet. She turned and banged her head against the wall a couple of times, muttering,

“For the love of... It's too early for this...” Turning back to face them Seth found they were staring at her funny, but there was still lust in their eyes. 

This didn't deter her pissy mood any, if anything it made it worse. Jeff growled in annoyance, stalking towards her determinedly as he fiddled with the button to his skinny jeans, attempting to unzip them.

"You're eager!" LJ stated, slouching against the wall calmly.

"Why the fuck did you shower here? And," She sniffed the air, tinged with the scent of her vanilla-mango body wash. "did you fucking use my body wash?" She demanded her hands curling into fists, her skin seeming to lose its color.

"Yep and what are you going to do about it Doll Face?" Jeff asked smirking. Her eye twitched and for brief moment Jack and Jeff could have sworn her eyes were more... green... than usual. Her muscles tensed, as the grinning killer’s toned arm wrapped around her small waist, yanking her towards him forcefully.

A choked gasp of disgust escaped her lips as something prodded against her stomach, alerting her to the fact that Jeff was grinding against her, making his bulge known. 

_"I've always wondered how guys can mange to get hard in skinnies... no wait, now is not the time, need to focus,"_

Her eyes widened as she struggled in desperation to get out of his grasp and away from his lower appendage, not liking the gleam of anticipation shining in his eyes as LJ approached from behind her.

"I've waited a whole fucking year!" Jeff snarled as his tenacious hands slid over her sides, the pernicious impact of his nails scraping into her flesh ruthlessly. She rammed her knee into his sensitive area which caused a low, menacing growl to erupt from his scarred lips. She would rather go back the carnival than have him fulfill the act he had just attempted to fulfill.

She twisted herself around, attempting to make a run for the bathroom door, glancing to her right just as Laughing Jack vanished, suddenly appearing in front of her, blocking her route of escape.

"And I haven't?" He hissed as he extended an arm, his claw like fingers caressing her cheek delicately as a lopsided smirk played on his lips. An involuntary shiver erupted down her spine as her mind raced into overdrive.

 _“Think Seth! Think!”_ She thought to herself as her gaze caught on the shower gel laying on the counter beside her, without a moment of hesitation she reached for it, spinning around to face an extremely impatient Jeff--who unzipped his pants and stalked towards her-- while simultaneously catching Jack in the temple with her heel.

"Take this, creep!" She yelled, squirting the liquid into his lidless orbs.

"Damn it! My fucking eyes, you bitch!" Jeff howled in pain, the disintegrated remains of his eyelids twitching though he was unable to blink the substance from his bloodshot eyes, a stream of curse words erupted from his mouth as he knelt over his knees, rubbing his eyes into the fabric of his skinnies, she stared at the temporarily blinded killer in disbelief before her attention was diverted to the monochrome clown that lunged for her, his hand barely skimming her hair as she ducked and slipped out into her room.

"Leave it to you Jeff, to pick the one with fucking spirit!" LJ growled, as she grabbed the Glock that was concealed behind her bookcase and the stun gun that sat just out of sight on the top of the same bookcase. She had gotten them from storage the night before figuring they would come in handy.

"Well you can keep waiting you sick perverts! There's no fucking way in earth that's happening, now get the hell out of here!" She hissed, as she flicked the safeties off and charged forward. 

**_Rule number one: always strike first_ **

Jeff stumbled backwards, his combat boots slipping on the wet tiled flooring as he fell onto his back, she quickly climbed on top of him, her legs straddling either side of his waist as she pinned his wrists beneath her knees. For once in nine years, she was thankful for what had happened so many years ago, the skills she had developed were proving useful in her current situation.

"I couldn't give two flying fucks, babe." Jeff seethed, his permanent self-inflicted grin extending. "You belong to us, Seth. The sooner you accept that, the more fun or painful it can be."

"That's what your hands are for you idiot!" She rasped, her voice barely audible as she brought her face daringly close to Jeff's, a smile that could have been straight out of an anime on her pale lips. The hollow of her neck dipped further between the space above her collarbone as she inhaled a sharp breath. 

"I don't think you heard me the first time, so listen closely. Get the hell out of my apartment or else!"

“Or else what?" The grinning male challenged ecstatically, arching an eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side. He stared up at her with a gleeful expression twisting his dementedly attractive features as he ground his lower half against her inner thighs, sickeningly enjoying the position she was in. The lust that clouded his ominous orbs disgusted her. She leaned harder on his wrists, ceasing his movements as she brought her hands out from behind her back and exposed her weapons, harshly pressing the barrel of her gun against Jeff's forehead.

"Would you like to reconsider your answer." The sound of footsteps shuffled towards her cautiously, her head snapped to the left just as LJ halted to an abrupt stop, his razor-sharp teeth visible as she extended her other hand, leveling the stun gun at his chest.

"Not so fast, Stripes!" She warned before he moved closer. She pulled the trigger of her stun gun, 200,000 volts skipped across his skin. Sure it wasn’t enough to kill him, but it would disable him for a good while.

"You don't have the guts to pull the trigger." Jeff sneered from beneath her, amusement laced in his tone as he shuffled slightly, the prominent bulge in his skinnies rubbing against her as though her threatening persona was turning him on. She hissed in irritation and gripped the gun tighter, her knuckles turning white as he egged her on, challenging her to shot him. "I dare you, Seth! DO IT!"

BANG!

"Missed me." Jeff's low voice drawled, causing her grin to widen as she stared down at the male pinned beneath her, seeing that he was still very much alive. She had no idea how that was possible, how he could still be lying beneath her breathing heavily, but she knew the specifics didn’t matter. A wicked look shone in his lidless eyes as he stared up at her, his tongue clicking in a mocking manner.

BANG! BANG!

She shot him twice more making sure she had not simply missed the first time. She stared at him curiously as the wounds on his forehead started to heal, his roars of laughter ringing in her ears at her failed attempts to kill him,

"I'm immortal babe, you can't kill me." He muttered gleefully. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly, her breathing hitching in her chest as her lips twisted back into that anime smile.

“I figured, but can you blame a girl for trying?” She asked sliding the clip from her gun and examining it. Slamming the clip back in she cocked it, pressing the barrel in between Jeff’s eyes.

“But I sure can slow you down!” While her smile didn't change it seemed more sinister now. Then without a moment's hesitation Seth unloaded the entire clip, a total of fifteen bullets, into his head. She sat there panting a moment before scrambling on all fours over Jack's motionless body to the toilet. She vomited violently, blood mixing with the bile from her stomach.

When the stomach convulsions stopped, she weakly dug into the top drawer of the bathroom counter searching for the travel case. Just when it looked like she was going to pass out from pain she yanked it out. She jerked a pre-ready syringe out of a side pocket and jabbed the needle into her stomach. With the syringe now empty she struggled to her feet, color beginning to return to her skin.

"that was reckless," She murmured, dropping the needle in the container under the sink.

Then all at once she was being shoved against the wall, the air being knocked from her lungs with the impact of the collision. She grunted as Jeff pressed up against her, his over towering height threateningly hanging over her as his callous fingers hooked into the rim of her undies.

“I can take you right here, right now whether you want it or not!" She tilted her head to the side.

"Try it and see how far you get."

"You want me, admit it." Jeff snapped. LJ approached from behind, an unamused expression lingering on his handsome face, it seemed he'd finally recovered from the stun gun.

"Stop hogging her, Jeff! You're having all the fun." 

If she didn't know better she'd have mistaken him for a spoiled four-year-old that couldn't get his own way.

"What makes you think I give a flying bally about your 'fun' I am not your goddamn property!"

"That's where you're mistaken, Doll." The grinning male in front of her rasped wickedly, his spare hand finishing the job of unzipping his skinnies which he'd tried to do earlier before she'd squirted shower gel in his eyes. She took advantage of his distracted state and grabbed Jeff’s head, ramming it into her knee as she brought it up.

As she attempted flee into the bedroom a callous hand clasped around her ankle and yanked on her leg, causing her to lose her balance and plunge onto the floor with a painful grunt. She thrashed her limbs around animalistically as she was flipped onto her back, the monochrome appearance of Laughing Jack appearing in the darkness that enveloped the room before he crawled on top of her, using his weight to immobilize her underneath him. His tongue slithered against her exposed neck, unpleasant shivers cascaded down her spine as his lips pressed small kisses against her collarbone. She turned her head to the side, fighting the urge to scream, fighting the urge to… let go.

"Damn it! Let me up before I shove a lollipop up your arse!" She hissed perilously, her face contorting into a look of distress as she writhed underneath him desperately. "Get the fuck off me, LJ!" She shrieked, arching her back as he skillfully grazed his razor-sharp teeth against her earlobe, his warm breath lingering against her neck, making her to jerk her head to the side with a resounding pop.

He chuckled into her ear as his bare chest moved against hers, the muscles in his arms flexing as he expertly grabbed a hold of her delicate wrists, squeezing them painfully in one hand as they were pinned above her head.

"Are you a virgin?" His charming voice questioned, his tongue flicking against her ear as his spare hand brushed a couple of strands of hair from her face. She refused to look at him, and only clenched her teeth.

"I can fix that!" Jeff drawled excitedly as he stumbled over. Her eyes widened in consternation at the subject they were breaching, her muscles began relaxing she began losing her mental grip. She knew where this situation was going to eventually lead if things went their way.

Turning her head to look up at Jack, staring into his dark eyes, gathering saliva in her mouth before spitting in his face. He gasped in disgust at her actions, a growl erupting from his throat as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, his teeth biting into her shoulder, penetrating her flesh as blood oozed from the wound.

Something in her mind snapped and she screamed. Jack clamped his free hand over her mouth, but his ears still rang. Then her body went limp, eyes vacant, and he could just barely feel her breath on his hand. Jack exchanged sadistic looks with Jeff. He reached down to pull her panties down when her hand suddenly flew up and went for his eye. 

He jerked back, leaving her to move about freely once more. She sat up her head lolling to one side almost as if her neck was broken. It snapped forward and she cracked her neck. Her left hand picked up a broken towel bar that was lying nearby. 

She rammed the sharp, broken end into Jack's abdomen, piercing through the bandaging and flesh beneath.

"I won't let you take her, she's mine." Her voice said but now it seemed more sadistic, more... demonic. She was standing now, but it was more crouched, almost coiled looking, like a venomous snake readying to strike. Jeff felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt a small twinge of fear pull at his heart.

Jack couldn't pull his gaze away from the red-haired girl's eyes. There was a darkness in their almost electric green-blue depths that felt familiar, like he had seen it somewhere. A feral growl escaped her throat as her grip tightened around the towel bar.

"Stop looking at us with those eyes!" She roared driving the bar all the way through Jack's abdomen. The force she used drove Jack back into the wall, the end lodging in the drywall. Jeff who had been watching in a sort of morbid fascination now glared unforgivingly at the 21-year-old female. Jeff was more than ready to kill her, plans be damned, but a new voice distracted the trio.

“Seth?” Alex’s voice called.

“Yeah?” Her voice was normal, but she her body language was still like that of a feral child.

“I’m going out! Don’t wait up.”

“Okay,” She looked at the door and when she shifted her attention back to Jeff she found him gone and upon turned to face Jack, she discovered him gone as well. 

Regaining her senses, her legs tried to give out on her once more, but she caught herself on the bathroom counter.

 _'I will never let Alex be dragged into this, and I won't lose control like that, not again,'_ She thought as she pulled the mirror open revealing a medicine cabinet filled with lines of neat prescription bottles with labels saying things like Haloperidol, Risperidone, and Trifluoperazine, all were antipsychotics. 

She ignored the bottles she instead pulled part of the cabinet off, revealing a hidden compartment and a worn little tin. 

 

####  October 18, 3:30 P.M. 

Seth sat on the floor leaning against the tub the tin in her hands. She just stared at the contents of the tin, not wanting to admit to herself that she was scared and that she needed it. Inside the tin were two syringes and a tourniquet. They seemed to taunt her with their mere presence.

At last she lifted a syringe out and inspected it for rust and any settling of the liquid inside. It was rust free and perfectly clear.

She set it aside and pulled the tourniquet out. With practiced ease she tied it around her left arm. She disinfected the skin above the vein that was beginning to bulge in the crook of her elbow. Satisfied that everything was in order she pressed the needle into vein and emptied it. 

Already she felt lightheaded and cold. She tossed the syringe halfway across the room and pulled the tourniquet loose. 

"I should have done this somewhere warmer..." She hissed laying on her side and closing her eyes.


	5. Five, Stay Alive

####  October 19, 3:16 pm 

She studied her reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing the bruise that was forming on the surface of her neck, not sure how it'd gotten there. It wasn't from Jack biting her yesterday, that was the other shoulder and it was already bandaged. 

With a gentle sigh she weaved her slender fingers through her red hair and twisted it up into a high ponytail. She decided going on a morning run would help, seeing as she found it increasingly difficult to relax after the events which had occurred recently, the same scene kept flashing in her mind like a broken record skipping on repeat. The stress that was consuming her due to the Killer Twins--as she'd now labelled them--was overwhelming.

She grasped the metallic handle of her door and twisted it, proceeding to open it and walk out in the hallway in the direction of the kitchen to grab some water to keep herself hydrated whilst she was out. Her defined eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she stopped before Alex's bedroom door, inspecting the note which had been taped to it.

_Seth,_

_I went into work for an early shift, I'll be back around 5pm._

_Also, we need to get more milk and bread_

_Alex xxxx_

_PS: Stay out of trouble, I don't know what's been going on lately, but you can always talk to me._

A pang of guilt constricted her stomach after reading the last line, she honestly felt bad about keeping things from Alex, but it was the best thing for him if she wanted to keep him safe. It would be unbearable if Jeff and LJ set their sights on him, he was after all the first person she had felt any sort of connection to after she returned from Maine. The thought of them using him against her to bend her to their will, she couldn't afford for them to find any weaknesses that they could use to exploit her. If she let Alex in on what was happening it'd only end up worse for her, or more likely both of them.

Horrendous thoughts devoured her mind, creating images of them torturing and hurting her friend whilst she looked on. She knew if something happened to Alex it would be her fault, and she couldn't live with that, it would eat away at her. With a grimace, she yanked the note from the door and scrunched it up, striding into the kitchen and towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water, recalling the events in the bathroom the other day when Jeff and LJ tried to push her to different limits in an attempt to break her, though it hadn't worked quite like they'd planned. Hopefully she could spend her jog relaxing without any disturbances, but she guessed that'd be too much to hope for.

As she was zipping up her mauve hoodie and putting her cellphone inside her pocket a voice seemed to whisper from behind her.

 _“Look at her… Just standing there… the stupid whore…”_ She whirled around expecting to see someone there but there was no one. But sitting there in its place on the table was a ceramic bunny, seeming to stare her in the eyes. She held the bunnies stare while edging towards the knife block, her hand reaching to the handle to the largest knife.

 _“I don’t see why he wants her back… she doesn’t seem all that special… quite plain if you ask me.”_ Second voice said from her right. Glancing in the direction she saw a teddy bear sitting on the counter. She pulled the knife out and slashed at the bear, slicing the head off.

 _“I don’t like her much…”_ The decapitated teddy “said.” She then turned on the bunny driving her knife through its chest, the tip wedging in the table. Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Checking the screen, she found it to be her mother.

“H-hello?” She asked staring down at the shattered bunny.

“Hey sweetie! How are you?”

“Fine,” She lied.

“Have you been up to the mansion yet?” Came her mother’s tentative question.

“No, I’ve been really busy, I had plans to go up this weekend but even that isn’t for sure.” She said.

The thought of facing off against Jeff and Jack in the mildly unfamiliar environment of her aunt’s mansion made her more than a little leery.

“O-okay,”

“Hey mom I need to go, I want to get some jogging in before it gets too dark.” Seth cut her off not wanting to risk Jack and Jeff over hearing.

“Alright, have a good run Honey…” She hung up without another word.

Seth slammed the door shut behind her, swiftly locking it before shoving the keys in her pocket and wandering down the steps that led up to the door of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk which lead to the park nearby. The sun peeked over the clouds in the sky, illuminating warmth across the neighborhood whilst a breeze lingered past, causing her hair to fly in the wind as she kept her pace to a brisk jog, it was a genuinely nice day and all her thoughts were at ease as she focused on freeing everything that consumed her. She rounded the corner, starting towards the park which was five blocks down, keeping her breathing in an even pace so as not to exhaust herself so early in her jog.

Taking another sip of water to hydrate herself, she glanced around at her surroundings to observe the elderly people out on their evening stroll, idle chatter between them about how their day was going. The moment they were out of sight the strangest feeling overcame her that someone was watching her, though she shook it off and decided it'd be best to ignore it.

"Don't worry Seth, your just paranoid." She muttered to herself, forcing a smile whilst thinking,

'At least I'm prepared, anyway I doubt those two would do anything stupid in broad daylight.'

Though it was Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack she was talking about, they were unpredictable, so she couldn't put anything despicable past them. The wind blew against her face as she picked up into a sprint, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her as the scenery around her started to blur, listening to the steady sound of her footsteps thumping against the ground, whilst her heart pounded and echoed in her ears. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead and trickled downwards, causing her hair to cling to her scalp.

After several minutes she lifted her water bottle and chugged some down before splashing it against her face, the refreshing feeling of the cold liquid colliding with her skin. She continued sprinting, forcing her muscles to stretch and push harder as her pace evened, the concrete flying underneath her legs as she pushed herself to her limits. A relieving rush of wind swiftly lingered past, making the frustrating thoughts of Jeff and LJ disappear from her head and allowed her to forget about all the major and minor problems in her life. It was a simple moment of relaxation; the freedom of running gave her an escape from reality.

She kept going for what seemed like longer than it should have taken to get to the parking lot outside the park, but she figured it was because she’d taken a different route thinking it'd get her there quicker. A distinctive old willow tree appeared in front of her, memory telling her that the park was around the next bend. She forced herself to continue sprinting, anticipating the relief of reaching her destination as she rounded the bend and came to an abrupt halt, her breathing hitching in her throat which only made her lungs burn in exhaustion as two familiar shadows passed the alleyway next to her.

"No way..." She stated in disbelief, glancing into the alleyway in an attempt to scrutinize the two figures that she believed to be Jeff and LJ watching from afar, but they vanished before she even got the chance. The rattle of a soda can rolling out of the ally and a ginger tabby cat bolting out make her jump.

"I think the stress is starting to get to me." She mumbled to herself, rubbing a clammy hand against her eyes as she spun around on her heel and headed into the park, desperately needing a rest.

Her good day almost seemed too good to be true, though it wouldn't be long until something tried to ruin it. She started up the trail, heading for the benches which were situated nearby the jungle gym where several children were playing and screaming in happiness, the joyful sounds caused a small smile to play on her lips.

"Yup this was a good day." She exclaimed, plopping down onto the green bench and sprawling her legs across it before easing backwards into a laying down position, staring up at the sky.

A loud vibration pulsated in her pocket, causing her to groan as she propped herself up onto her elbows and proceeded in retrieving her cell phone, scrutinizing caller ID flashing across the screen, _Smile Candy_.

"Damn it!" She hissed, her face contorting into a scowl as she unlocked it and answered the call, couldn't those idiots leave her alone for one day?

"Leave me alone," She clutched the phone tightly in her hand, heaving herself up off the bench and strutting towards the empty part of the park so that the children playing nearby didn't have to witness the foul language that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Hey babe, guess who?" A low, menacing voice drawled before a more enticing, higher one piped in.

"Were you lonely without us, Doll? Haha."

"Like I miss being abused!" She snapped, walking directly towards the forest to her left so the people wandering around the park aimlessly wouldn't overhear her conversation, or draw attention to herself. "I'd much rather go ba-watch the sky hurl a comet, before I even considered 'missing' you two psychopaths an option." She seethed through gritted teeth, sensing that the duo wanted more from this phone call than they were letting on. "It'd make me happier if you both just left me the hell alone, or even better go crawl in a hungry tiger’s cage!" She desperately wanted to hang up the phone, but her snarky remark caused a fit of psychotic laughter to chime down the receiver end.

"Come on, love. Don't you have any interest in why we called?" Laughing Jack cooed.

"No, not really. Now could you hurry up and hang up?"

"Tough shit, babe." Jeff chimed in, his deep gleeful voice filled with what sounded like enjoyment. "You ain't got a choice in the matter." She gripped her device tighter, slowly walking a straight line, one foot in front of the other, counting each of her steps. "Like the hell I don't! I'm done with this conversation so piss-"

"I guess you don't mind if we kill Alex then, Seth?" LJ's seductive sounding baritone voice announced, before giggling. The mention of them harming her best friend made her blood freeze, her limbs almost paralyzing to the spot as she recalled what he'd just said a million times before retaliating.

"You lay one fucking finger on him and I'll rip you apart!" She growled, the cold edge in her tone noticeable as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"So, the Kitty has claws! He's fine as long as you play our game, babe." Jeff replied nonchalantly, reveling in her anger. He loved nothing more than winding her up and her little threat only amused him further. Guilt devoured her, the last thing she wanted was for Alex to get involved in this mess, she was so caught up in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the words that reverberated from her throat.

“Let Alex go, or I’ll show you-” She cut herself off by clamping her hand over her mouth.

“What was that Doll?” Jeff asked chuckling. She had no other option, it was already inevitable that she had no choice left in the matter... she would have to explain things to Alex when she found him. If she made it in time to save him that is.

"I'm guessing your silence is a yes?" Jack inquired.

"Just tell me the damn rules to the game!" She snapped, her voice rising in pitch as she controlled herself, reminding herself that there was more than just Alex’s life on the line, her own freedom was too.

Silence lingered on the other end as she waited for them to explain the rules of the game, yet all she received in response was both killers resounding laughter chillingly syncing together before the line went dead.

"Screw this, I-" She was cut off abruptly as a toned arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her backwards into a muscular chest. She blinked a couple of times in an attempt to regain her vision as blackness overshadowed her surroundings. She felt like she was floating through air, anchored only by the arms around her. The next thing she knew she was standing at the entrance to a warehouse or factory, staring into LJ's deep silver eyes and his not so charming sharpened tooth smile. She shoved away from Laughing Jack's embrace, her stomach rolling and her eyes narrowing into a glare as her crossed her slender arms.

"Would you tell me the rules of the damn game, or should I just play by my own? And where is Alex?" She demanded. Jeff's grin only extended as he let out a low ominous chuckle from where he stood to her left. Jack rolled his eyes, before explaining.

"You have to find him yourself, Doll. The game is called Twisted Illusions."

"No, let me rephrase that for you fuck heads. 'Twisted Illusions' is that you two are just some crazy imaginary people that my mind made up. I’m still back at the circus, drugged up in my bed." She stated, sarcasm heavily laced in her toned as she smirked earning piercing glares from them both. "Just get to the damn point, Clown!"

"My pleasure!" He hissed. "It's a simple game of hide and seek, with a twist!" Jack finished, glancing across at Jeff who pushed himself up from the tree he was slouching against, swirling the blade of his knife against his index finger, the suspense of the fun he was going to have in this game driving him crazy.

"It's really simple, babe. You have to play this song on your phone for the entire game, on repeat. If that song goes off for any reason, your friend’s life will end instantly. If you forfeit, then we get to do anything we want to you."

"Pfft, I highly doubt she'd do that. Her little friend’s life is on the line." Jeff interpreted, his lidless orbs shining as he cackled. "If you lose then you have to accept anything we request, but if you win your friend will be returned unharmed. Also, here's the song." He stated, chucking her cell phone which she hadn't been aware they'd had up until now back to her. A haunting voice that sounded oddly pleasant to her ears blaring from the speakers. She arched a defined eyebrow as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"I don't lose."

"Just to make things interesting, babe." Jeff continued, pausing before picking up a bag filled with unknown equipment and tossing it in her direction. She reached down and grabbed the handle, peering inside at its contents, noting it contained guns, knives and three small hand grenades. "We decided not to leave you completely helpless, even though it won't do you any good, it's fun to watch you try." She immediately reached in and pulled a knife out testing the sharpness.

"Shut up! Like I told you before, I don't lose," She snapped, grasping the strap and slipping it over her shoulder, it was surprisingly light. "I can't wait to see what happens to you two when you lose, maybe you'll just evaporate into the air."

"We can say the same if you lose too, love." Laughing Jack responded. She really wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face, and the very fact that he was belittling her abilities frustrated her even more, but despite her anger she refrained from commenting, deciding letting go of her self-control was a bad idea. The two of them always seemed to underestimate her, the real fun would begin when she proved the pair of morons wrong.

"You're lucky I'm even playing your silly little game!"

"No, you're lucky LJ won't let me fucking kill you!" Jeff growled, enclosing the gap between them as he slammed her back against one of the trees, his charred hand grazing her neck whilst his blood encrusted knife pressed against the soft flesh of her cheek. She simply laughed in response which only fueled the dark-haired killers short temper. "As much as I'd like to run my knife through that cute smart-ass mouth, it's your little friend that'll get it." She smirked determinedly.

"And I'll shove it so far up your ass you'll be spending weeks trying to yank it out."

"Feisty, you know that's the exact reason I picked you out in the first place. Now let's get this game started already!" His eyes were ablaze, shining brightly in sheer delight that their sick little game was going to commence at any given moment. She could easily see the anticipation of hunting her down in this chase evident in their eyes, she was simply just their prey. "I need to feel your blood on my skin, or better yet mine on yours. Isn't that sexy, babe?" He purred. She subconsciously bit her lip at comment Jeff just made, staring up into his unblinking eyes. A little voice in her head whispered,

 _“I want to feel blood on my skin… I want to feel the power… **his** power.” _With a strangled cough of panic, she shoved him away and strode past Jack who calmly approached her from the side, a shudder erupted down her spine at the thought of what they would do if she lost. Or worse what she would do at the end of all this, win or lose.

"No, that sounds gross, Jeffrey. Anyway, I hardly doubt you'll be winning this game... I don't lose, so get used to it pricks."

"Aw, how cute! You think you're so smart, Doll? You have thirty seconds left, now RUN!" Jeff yelled, flinging his arm out in exasperation before Jack vanished, teleporting directly in front of her. He was blocking her path as he extended a hand and roughly caressed her cheek.

"I think blood will look sexy on her, like a candy apple! Right Jeff?" She scowled, whipping her head to the side just in time to see Jeff licking his lips, his face filled with want at the image that crossed his mind. The image flashed in her mind, the voice repeat itself louder this time.

"Yeah, I know that dumbass, but never underestimate me." She snapped sternly, her long lashes fluttering as she cocked her head back towards the monochrome clown standing next to her. "Or you'll regret it! You're a clown with a candy fetish, I bet you even get off to it!" She smirked, flipping her middle finger up at him as he growled, the sound of Jeff's giggling surrounding the silence of the forest, at least one of them was amused by her insult.

"Ten seconds left, now run!" Jack sneered, the edges of his lips curling into a menacing snarl as he stalked forward.

"You don't need to tell me twice, now jerk off!" She yelled directly into his face, glimpsing towards Jeff whose eyes gleamed in delight like a true killer would in this situation. Jack's on the other hand were filled with something she couldn't quite read, nor did she really care. Before she knew what she was doing she took a step forwards, inhaling the sweet and metallic scent.

“I wonder how your eyes will taste, like candy you think?” She hissed before pulling away and running into the warehouse.

She knew what they longed for most was the look of fear in her bright blue-green hues, or the moment a scream of terror escaped her lips. But that was something she had no intention of doing, she'd never give them the satisfaction.

~~~~~ 

She felt at home in the darkness, her running shoes slamming into the ground as she weaved through the machinery, details becoming a haze as she ran to the beat of the music. Her brain tried to calculate the success she would be rewarded with if she won this game and got Alex away from the madmen who had a twisted desire for her. A surge of adrenaline surged through her body as her endorphins raced, she needed to find Alex and fast.

 

#### October 19, 5: 12 pm

She ran into a dark room with tall stacks of crates that seemed to form a maze, collapsing against the wall as her adrenalin subsided and her energy diminished. Her lashes twitched with tiredness, her blue-green eyes dilating in protest as she slouched backwards against the concrete, attempting to steady her panting breathing as a burning sensation lingered up her aching legs, a stitch spasmed in her side as she hissed.

The haunting melody of the song they'd forced her to keep on repeat kept resounding in her ears, she was sure her phone would run out of battery eventually, and the consequences of that happening were unknown. Truthfully, she enjoyed this twisted little 'game' they were making her play. Sure, she was doing it to save Alex, but at the same time she enjoyed formulating ways to outwit them. She couldn't deny the fact she was exhausted, she’d been running for twenty minutes straight. At her phone she found that Jeff had used YouTube on her Chrome app. A smile danced across her face as she went up to the URL and typed “repeat” after YouTube. She then pushed off the wall and strode into the maze of crates.

A noise to her right alerted her to someone being nearby. She could already sense that one of the killers were nearby due to the atmosphere becoming alarmingly silent, even the sound of the birds moving overhead faded. Only one aura caused that type of reaction from the wildlife...

Jeff.

Almost on cue, the permanently grinning male appeared in front of her from around a corner, almost resembling a scene from a horror film, what with the blood smeared over his face and across his once white hoodie whilst clutching his knife which was spluttered in blood. His lidless orbs stared at her chillingly, if he had eyelids she would have sworn he was glaring.

"What the heck happened to you? You look like a tampon!" She remarked, staring at him incredulously. A growl erupted from Jeff's throat, blatantly not amused by her comparison. He tilted his head to the side, his ominous eyes widening menacingly.

"Shut the fuck up! If I hadn't of been looking for you then Mr. Fluffy wouldn't have gotten it!" She felt her features contort into a look of disgust at the fact he'd killed an innocent creature, sure she had a… complicated childhood, but she adored animals, and the thought that he'd killed one almost made her snap. She inhaled a sharp breath, deciding not to retaliate on the subject.

"My fault? Don't you dare say-"

“You know I'd love nothing more than to stitch those pretty lips of yours shut, so I don't have to listen to your whining." The dark-haired killer drawled as he enclosed the space between them, extending a toned arm. "And so, I'd be able to do this." His scarred lips smirked as his callous hand grazed her chest, his fingertips barely skimming her bra before the water bottle she was holding collided with his face, a red mark to forming on his pale skin.

"You."

_Smack_

"Dirty."

_Smack._

"Perverted."

_Smack._

"Cunt!" She yelled in frustration, emphasizing each word between hits as Jeff retreated, oblivious to the fact she was holding it together by mere threads. Without a moment of warning, a clenched fist thrust into her cheek, causing her to stumble backwards in an attempt to catch her balance, a hiss escaping her mouth as she clasped a hand over her face, realizing that he'd broken her nose, the blood seeping from her nostrils stained her skin crimson. It took a moment for her to recover from the impact of his hit, it hurt like hell, but she’d never admit that.

"You hit like a bitch, Jeffrey. I’ve known babies who can hit harder." A laugh escaped her blood covered lips as she stared at him amusingly, simultaneously popping her nose back into place and taking a determined step forward.

"I told you it'd be sexy having your blood on me." Jeff grinned gleefully, lifting his hand to his inflicted smile before sickeningly sliding his tongue over the blood crusting his knuckles and consuming it. He stalked forward, his ominous eyes watching her tensely as she stood there wiping the blood off her face. He outstretched a hand, attempting to grab a hold of her hoodie but she quickly dodged it.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" She scoffed, striking forward and jabbing her index finger into a pressure point on his neck before sprinting in the direction that she’d previously been heading in, listening intently to the sounds of Jeff's distress and coughing.

 

#### October 19, 5:59 pm 

She halted to an abrupt stop as she burst through an outer warehouse door. Confusion etching her features as she panicked at sight of the rundown carnival in front of her. It was beyond abandoned and immensely old, that much she could tell by the rusting interior on the rides and the rotten wood on the booths. She cautiously took a step forward, her heart beating at an unreasonable pace, waiting for the sound of all too familiar laughter.

 _“Not here… this is not his… call out for him.”_ The voice had become a cacophony in her head. But she felt better having decided this was not what she had feared. Thunder roared in the horizon, a couple of raindrops splashing onto her forehead as they fell from above her. Lightning seared the sky moments later, the rain now exceedingly pouring down and soaking her clothing as it percolated into the mud, puddles forming around her feet. The speakers situated around the Carnival rasped, before an unerringly creepy version of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' started blaring from them, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin.

"Come one, come all! Whether big or small! To see the best clown of them all! The one, the only, Laughing Jack!" An enticing voice announced loudly, she recognized it immediately, Laughing Jack himself. Her head snapped to the side just as the monochrome clown finished his introduction, extending his striped arms and taking a bow as though imagining a crowd applauding him.

He almost reminded her of the circus ringleader. Her stomach sank as this thought clawed through her mind. She kept reminding herself that, that was all over, he didn’t know where she was and hadn’t found her for 12 years.

Jack’s head suddenly turned in her direction, as though sensing her presence.

"The game’s not over yet, keep running!" He giggled insanely, shredding one of his claw like fingers down the fabric of the booth.

She snapped back to reality upon hearing that, she didn't want to risk Alex getting killed because she wasn't paying attention to their little 'game', she honestly wished they'd get to the bottom of it and end it already, but that'd be too much to ask, they got too much joy in watching her “suffer”. She sprinted as fast as she could, the only sound was the pounding rhythm of her heart that hammered against her chest as she headed in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

She hoped that it still worked, after all it was rundown and misused, and the chances were extremely slim, if it did work however then it would be the perfect place to hide from them both as it would be at the highest point and would give her an advantage as she could peer over every so often and see if one of them had appeared.

She wriggled through the gate quickly, approaching the console controller and checking for any apparent damage, having found none she let out a grateful breath of relief and twisted the key in the ignition, grinning as it roared to life.

She climbed into one of the bottom carts of the ride, breathing heavily as the ride started to rotate, lifting further into the air. The rain continued to pour around her, drenching her clothing as heavy droplets of water dripped through the large holes in the roof, obscuring her vision as she searched the forest for any sign of the two killers.

Another roar of thunder erupted in the horizon before flashes of lightning struck the gray sky in numerous directions. The loud creak of the Ferris Wheel jerking to an abrupt stop screeched into her ears, causing her to hurl forward into the sides of the cart, a stream of curses spewing from her lips at her predicament. She glanced downwards at the console, having just caught the remainder of the lightning that struck it, completely frying the system, just great.

Looking to the other side, she noticed an inflatable bouncy castle directly to her right. She could easily land on it; besides she wasn't that high up on the Ferris Wheel. It was a mere twelve foot drop if she estimated it correctly. Knowing this was her only option, she righted herself, slinging the bag over her shoulder. She balanced herself on the edge, inhaling a sharp breath as she prepared herself for the drop, praying that she made it safely.

A sudden force yanked her back into the seat forcefully, causing her to twist herself around only to stare into Jeff's ominous eyes, his inflicted grin attempting to twitch into a scowl.

"So, babe, got any smart-ass comments for me? After all I just saved you." He stated, smiling smugly as he leaned backwards into the seat, his lidless orbs blatantly eyeing up her entire form whilst she glowered in response, a frown of displeasure apparent on her lips.

"Just the fact that I have to deal with your ass!" She replied in a deadpanned tone, staring at him blankly without a single expression playing on her features. The dark-haired male simply shrugged his shoulders, running his tongue over his lower lip whilst she cautiously watched him tuck the knife he was holding back into the pocket on his hoodie, knowing he didn't want to take the chance of injuring her with it.

"What was that?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? You. Are. Not. Wanted. Here!" She hissed, emphasizing each word specifically so he got the hint. The killer lounging next to her stared at her as though her response was unexpected, his expression unreadable as an impatient snarl left his scarred mouth.

"Already heard you the first time, babe. Now get your ass up and sit on my knee!" He snarled, enclosing the gap between them as he extended a toned arm, clasping it around her delicate wrist before jerking her forward.

"Hello no!" She almost screamed, thrashing against him aggressively as she almost stumbled out of the open door of the carriage, but Jeff successfully caught her and dragged her back towards him.

"I didn't expect to get caught so close to the end, especially when I nearly won!" She lied, putting on a fake pout when she realized she could play him at his own game, she just had to convince him she'd given up. The lidless male laughed, his deep voice barely above a whisper as he purred into her ear.

"To bad, Seth. Face it, you lost! Now c'mere and gimme my reward!" With another harsh tug, she was forced on top of him, her legs either side of his waist in a straddling position whilst she placed her hands on the back of the seat, steadying herself. She stared into his ominous orbs, scrutinizing the fact that he was relishing in having control over her.

The thought that struck her was ingenious, she had a flash grenade in her bag, she could easily use it to her advantage. As much as she wanted to claw Jeff’s eyes out that would ruin her trick.

"I'm not doing anything you have in mind, damn it!" She yelled in defiance as she tried to wriggle out of his vice like grip, almost retching when his callous fingers hooked underneath the hem of her zipper and started to hitch it upwards, exposing her flat stomach, though she quickly shoved his hands away.

"You don't have a choice, now stop wasting my time and get your pretty little face over here." He sneered, hooking his arm around her neck and yanking her head inches away from his. She reached a slender hand into the bag strapped around her shoulder, hesitantly grabbing one of the flash grenades cautiously, in fear that he would catch onto her plan.

"I think you know what's next, babe." He purred darkly into her ear, his teeth grazing the side of her lips before skimming downwards towards her neck, tenderly sucking on the soft spot beneath her ear, for a moment she almost admitted it felt nice but the sudden penetration of his teeth sinking into her flesh caused a harsh gasp of pain to escape her mouth. She felt a shiver of excitement course through him, thrilled that he was inflicting pain on her, he loved nothing more than making her suffer.

"Shut the hell up, Jeff!" She seethed, despising the thought of what she was going to do next, but she had to do it if she wanted to save Alex. With a sharp inhale, she enclosed the distance between their faces, the heat radiating between her bodies as the haunting melody of the song played in the background.

This game wasn't over yet, at least not if she had anything to say about it.

"Hurry the hell-" Jeff's rant was cut short as she pressed her lips against his, silencing him. She swore she heard a growl like grunt escape his mouth as he tangled his fingers in her red hair, forcefully pulling her into him in order to deepen the kiss. She desperately wanted to claw away from him as the rustic smell of blood filled her nostrils, causing them to flare as she was almost able to taste the flavor on her tongue as he circled it with his.

The rain that pelleted down soaked both their clothing, making them feel like a heavy of weight on her frame, his eyes clouded over, an unfocused look on his face as she slipped the flash grenade into the pocket of his formerly white hoodie before pulling away.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it, Seth?" He smirked. Oh how she hated that cocky attitude of his. With a glare she scrambled off him, knowing that she would be spared the humiliation of the kiss that she had to just suffer through any minute now. She spat on the ground trying to get the taste of blood out of her mouth. She hooked her arm around the door open door of the cart, actually throwing up over the side. She sank to her knees and looked back at Jeff, smiling weakly.

"Not really, it's just the simple fact that I hated every minute of it." She watched in bemusement as an angry expression lingered on the killer’s face as she turned to face him. Hoisting herself up she cocked her head to the side.

"What the fuck are-" His eyes widened in shock as she balanced on the edge, about to plummet downwards on the bouncy castle beneath her, though Jeff didn't know that, in his eyes it looked like she was going to jump. "What-"

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be giving gifts, Jeff?" She cut him off before he'd had the chance to finish what he was going to say. She laughed hysterically at the look on his face as he stared at her in irritation, unsure what she meant.

"You're really starting to fucking annoy me, spit it out!" He roared, heaving himself upwards.

"I think giving me a promise ring is a bit too much." She explained, lifting her hand and extending it into the air, showing off the ring that was dangling around her index finger. His eyes widened in realization at what she meant, the ring she was holding was off one of the flash grenades, and the fact she was now holding it meant it was about to explode. 

"Besides we belong to another."

"You are so going to get it, you bitch!"

Just as he lurched forward in an attempt to grab her, she let go and pushed off, free falling through the air gracefully for several moments before she landed on the bouncy castle next to the Ferris Wheel. She felt the relief overwhelm her that she had landed safely without so much as a scratch. She gazed upwards, watching as Jeff scrambled around on the carriage, attempting to yank his hoodie off before the bomb went off, though he was failing miserably.

BOOM!

"Sayonara motherfucker!" She grinned, the sound of the bomb exploding was almost like music to her ears. She knew it wouldn't kill him as he was immortal, but it was enough to stall him and give her time to find Alex. She turned on her heel and started heading deeper into the carnival, victory was hers.

#### October 19, 9:28 pm 

She'd been wandering around for quite some time before she came across a funhouse situated directly in front of her. As much as she hated the thought of going in there something told her that it'd have been the perfect place to hide Alex. She'd already searched most of the fairground without success, it was the only option left. On the plus side, it had a roof over it and would shelter her from the extreme weather conditions that seemed to be occurring. She knew for a fact a storm was heading in and it was only bound to get worse, and here she was stranded in the middle of nowhere, and oh how she hated multiple mirrors at once.

She shoved the wooden doors open, entering cautiously in case it decided to collapse on her at any given moment. The entire structure and interior of the thing was ancient, the wood rotten to the point the once colorful paint was unrecognizable. She walked around, coming to a halt at the base of the yellow stairs inside, grimacing when her tired limbs objected and refused to move any further, she’d really tired herself out with the continuous running.

Gathering the remainder of her energy she fled up the steps, her feet barely skimming the surface as she reached the second floor, almost jumping ten feet in the air when a multicolored clown popped up in front of her. She huffed in frustration, angrily kicking it straight in the torso area, cursing loudly.

"I hate clowns!"

"Aw, now that's not very nice." An enticing voice cooed. "I'm not like the other clowns, babe. Now let's play a game of hide and seek, I count, and you hide." 

"I thought we already were," She muttered sarcastically. 

"You lose, and I get to use my many different ideas to play with your lovely lips and everything in between, and if I lose, well we don't have to discuss that cause I won't."

"Go suck on a candy cane!" She sneered, glancing around herself at her surroundings, searching for the monochrome clown that was getting a thrill out of tormenting her. She knew he'd fulfill his threat if she didn't obey and hide like he wanted her to, so with an annoyed sigh she started making her through the mirror maze, the only light source coming from what little light that shone through the cracks in the wood.

"Well, I would prefer your detectable little mouth around mine. Seeing as it's impossible for me to reach it myself, love."

"You're disgusting! But if you want me to break it in half then I'd be more than happy to oblige," She growled, finding herself in an octagonal room with mirror walls. This was easily in the top five of her worst fears. But still she pushed the double-sided mirror door shut.

"My mouth will not go anywhere near said territory, that's what fleshlights are for you dumbass!" She said not breaking eye contact with the reflection across from her.

"Jeff was right about that little smart-ass mouth of yours. I hope you're hiding babe, cause you won't like what I've got in mind for when I find you." A familiar giggle reverberated around her, before Laughing Jack started to sing in a chilling tone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are... I just wanna play." She could hear his footsteps within the maze.

 _“It’s time to go home Seth….”_ One reflection said.

 _“Time to crawl back,”_ The one next to the first.

 _“Beg for forgiveness,”_ The next in the line hissed.

 _“Pray he’s not too cross with us,”_ This came from reflection number four.

 _“Maybe things will be,”_ Reflection number five.

 _“Just as they were,”_ Number six.

 _“Before we ran,”_ Seven.

“Or maybe not.” This eighth voice was not a variation of hers, but it was his, and it came from the mirror directly behind her. She looked up at the mirror across from her but not at herself but into the mirror behind her. Standing there behind her in all his horrific glory, **HE** stood, grinning.

She let out a scream whirling around and throwing her phone at the mirror, shattering it loudly. Footsteps approached, but she only stared at the shattered mirror, panting.

“I would rather die than go back to you!” She growled at the face in the mirror. Suddenly, a floorboard creaked behind her, before a warm breath lingered over her exposed neck,

"Found you!" She turned around swiftly, backing into the mirror behind her as the strangely attractive male enclosed the gap, his height easily over-towering her as he grinned. She outstretched her arms and shoved him backwards.

"Like hell you did! Why don't you go take that ego of yours and paint yourself red, I mean the best oil to use is the scent of douche and it's wreaking all over you!"

"Nuh uh, love. Haven't you heard hands on activity isn't just for one?" His dark eyes clouded over as he winked seductively, his claw like fingers twirling around a strand of his shoulder length onyx hair. "I mean, it's a bit hard to please myself."

"Well you can do your 'hands on' activity with yourself, cause I don't have time for you!"

“Not likely, Doll. We've got plenty of time to spare." Without a moment’s warning his striped arms wrapped around her waist, almost grinding against her before she lunged to the side, untangling herself from his arms. She grabbed the knife tucked into her pocket and chucked it at him, successfully pinning the fabric of his feathers into the wall behind him. Raising her middle finger, she smirked.

"Nice playing with you, now let's see you catch me." She ran out of the room and slid down the slide, listening intently to the sound of him struggling to remove the knife without damaging his costume.

They had no idea who they were messing with.


	6. Six, Here Come the Lunatics

#### October 20, 12:17 am

With an exasperated sigh, she collapsed against a chestnut tree, grimacing when the bark scraped against the fabric of her zipper as she slouched downwards into a huddled position with her knees bent into her chest. She was exhausted, that much she couldn't feign - but she had to keep going, even if she was running out of possibilities on where Alex was, she had to keep trying. The very thought of something happening to him was beyond distressing and if they stayed true to their word and ended his existence, she would never forgive herself. Their sickening little 'game' was really starting to grind on her nerves, and she hated to admit it but for the first time in a long time she truly felt defeated.

Her head snapped upwards upon feeling the sensation of her cell phone vibrating against her leg, when had she grabbed it? Her parched lips twitching into a frown as the noise was sure to draw attention to her location - if those maniacs were still out there looking for her that is. She quickly slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone, glimpsing over the caller ID, _Alex_.

She sat there staring at the screen with wide eyes for a few moments, wondering if she was in fact dreaming before snapping into reality and quickly skimming her finger over the accept button.

"Hello? Alex, is that you? Where are you? Are you alright?" She questioned breathlessly, her soft voice laced with worry.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Seth! I'm fine." He giggled down the receiver end, from the sound of his amused tone he was most likely rolling his eyes. "But really that should be my question! What's wrong? Did something happen? You sound really upset." He added, this time sounding genuinely concerned about her well-being. There was a muffled noise as though he was shifting her phone onto the other ear before the roaring sound of drunken voices erupted. "Sorry, I'm in work so it's really hard to hear."

Work? _Work!?_ Those psychopaths had lied about the whole thing and they'd done a damn great job at it. She was beyond infuriated, but thankful that Alex was at least safe - those lunatics were going to get it now, they'd messed with the wrong girl.

"Really? I'm so glad you're okay. I hope work isn't too horrendous." She laughed lightly as her lips pursed into a firm line, secretly fuming on the inside at the fact they'd tricked her so effortlessly.

"Yeah, it's not too bad. Some asshole thought it'd be funny to put the wrong notice in though." He whined, gritting his teeth together before finishing. "Anyway, I was just calling to say don't wait up for me." Her mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of beating that Joker wannabe and Candy addicted Clown to death that she barely even realized he had spoken.

"W-what? Oh sorry." She mumbled nervously when he repeated himself, rubbing a manicured hand against the back of her neck. "No problem, just be careful on your way home please." She pleaded, worried that the two Killers might stay true to their word and do something terrible to him, after all they were unpredictable, and she didn't really believe they had any regards to her feelings.

"Don't worry, Seth. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Alex mumbled jokingly, causing her to smile.

"I know you are but just be careful."

"I will. Okay, I gotta go before the Boss sees me. See you tonight, bye!"

She inhaled sharply, her chest expanding with the action as the phone call ended. She questioned whether she should pick Alex up from work or just leave him to walk home, though he'd start growing suspicious if she started acting all shifty and wanting to keep an eye on him, so she guessed that idea was ruled out. _'If it's a game you want then let's see how long you fuckers last.'_ She mentally cursed to herself as she pushed herself up from the ground and limply started walking towards the forest edge and onto the main road - she really didn't feel like running anymore, maybe a cab was a better option. At that moment in time she declared to herself that she would stop them once and for all - the wicked plan that had just been formed in her head was bound to do just that.

If they wanted to break her and bend her to their will then they had another thing coming. Her payback would definitely be a bitch 10 times over and they were now oblivious to what she had in store for them, and when they did realize... _it'd be too late._

_“Make them suffer,”_

_“Call his name,”_

_“Summon him,”_

_“Return to the circus.”_

The voices in her head cooed, and from a split second she actually opened her mouth to call his name. But she caught herself before she could make a sound. _‘No, I will not go back to him, now drop it.’_ She told them.

 

#### October 20, 6:18 a.m. 

Her index finger grazed the switch to her main light, cutting off the electricity and concealing her bedroom in darkness. She strode forward knowing the path to her bed by heart, flopped onto her mattress.

She grunted to herself as she grasped the rims of the covers and yanked them down before crawling underneath them, blanketed in the sudden warmth - she was beyond exhausted after the events which had occurred today, and the adrenalin had long since faded from her body, now she was suffering the aftermath of heavy limbs and exhaustion.

“Gunna have to double up tomorrow morning.” She muttered a loud yawn erupting from her as she snuggled under the bedsheets, hoisting some of them upwards and nestling them under her chin, there was no greater feeling than climbing into her own comfortable bed at night. The only time she really got peace from Jeff and LJ was when she was sleeping - unless they started invading her dreams next. Her hand skimmed over her mattress, panic etching onto her features when she touched what felt like human flesh, but it'd vanished within seconds.

 _'Great I'm so tired I'm hallucinating'_ She thought to herself as her eyelids fluttered shut and she quickly fell into a deep slumber. Unbeknownst to her that the two killers were also occupying her bed.

"Night babe." Jeff's low menacing voice drawled, his calloused fingertips brushing several strands of hair from her face. Laughing Jack smirked, his razor-sharp teeth exposing as he glanced at his partner in crime.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's in for a surprise in the morning." His enticing voice whispered, flicking a claw like finger against his chin. The lidless males permanent grin extended, a gleeful tone to his voice.

"And then revenge is ours."

 

#### October 20, 2:18 pm 

_*Dad took her hand and lead her towards the basement door; her stomach twisted into knots, she knew what was down there. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to, that this wasn't right. Then as if he could read her thoughts he stopped, turned around and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him._

_"What's wrong Pumpkin? Don't you want to spend time with Daddy?" He mocked before pulling her even faster to the basement. She tried to get out of his grip but found that it was too strong. Then he opened the door to the basement. *_

Her eyes shot opened and saw the familiar stained white of her ceiling. She lay there a moment panting before she became aware of the heat on either side of her. She looked to her left to find Jeff asleep with an eye mask on; and to her right was Laughing Jack. Jeff had his hand resting on her hips and Jack’s arm was draped across her waist. A small sigh escaped her as she felt a twinge of thankfulness flow through her body. She considered trying to sleep more--killer’s or not-- when Jeff squeezed her hip.

"You perverted asshole!" She screeched, grabbing a hold of the pillow nearest her and smacked him across the face with it. She wished her could erase that grin permanently. Her moment of feeling safe was gone, replaced repulsion by the fact she'd been sharing a bed with the two people she loathed most right now. "You are so dead-" She gasped loudly as she was slammed backwards onto the mattress, Jeff's body hovering above hers menacingly.

"Did you think I'd forget about your little stunt yesterday? That grenade fucking hurt, you little bitch. If you want to act like a smart ass, then by all means I'll show you what I'm capable off!" He hissed, his jaw clenching as he snarled ominously. She shivered as the blade of his metallic knife skimmed the flesh of her shoulder before pressing against her neck firmly. She'd seen Jeff angry before, but she had never seen the look he had right now, he looked demented, _possessed_ even.

She remembered this happening as a child, but now she was bigger and stronger and tired of being bullied. She pressed the palm of her hand against his toned chest, arching a defined eyebrow determinedly.

"You're being a bit over dramatic, don't you think Jeffy?" She uttered, a smirk twitching at the corner of her lips as he clasped a hold of her shirt and yanked her shoulders up before slamming her back down on the mattress. This seemed to wake the voices up as they started cooing their thoughts.

"What have I told you about calling me that! It's Jeff not fucking Jeffy!"

_‘Weak,’_

_‘Pathetic,’_

_‘Stupid,’_

“Shut up, your opinion doesn’t matter,” She hissed not caring if Jack and Jeff heard her.

The springs squeaked as the bed dipped next to her head, before she felt the chilling sensation of claw like fingers trailing over her forehead and across her cheeks. She didn’t need to look, knowing it was the monochrome clown as he hoisted himself up onto his knees and leaned over her, his breath strangely cold as it lingered against her neck.

"Are you finally going to start understanding just how serious we are, love? Or do you want to play this the hard way?" He giggled warily as he grazed his lips over hers. "I'd be more than happy to shut that little mouth of yours."

She blanched when Laughing Jack kissed her. She couldn't deny the fact that he was attractive, but the just the thought of where this could lead if she submitted and they didn’t kill her kept her fighting. There was no way in all the universe she would ever risk going back. She forced a smile and glared directly into his dark eyes

"You both need some originality, what's with the stereotypical tactics? You're beginning to bore me. Now if I haven't made this clear before, let me repeat myself _Joey_ ,” She said using the circus term for amature clowns. “I'm not scared of either of you." LJ's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Just how far are you willing to go, Seth? Your little friend is right, you've got a bad habit of playing such a dangerous game. But you know what? You fascinate me, I find your little attitude appealing and it'd be such a pity if I had to kill you."

"Exactly, why end the game now when the real fun has barely even begun, babe?" Jeff interjected, unclasping his callous hands from her wrist and removing his knife from her neck. The dark-haired male shuffled and plopped down beside her, studying her intensely. She groaned pulling the blankets over her head and curled up on her side, she was still weak from yesterday.

"Seth! I wanted to know if you wanted to go out later tonight?" Alex's voice called down the hallway excitedly just as the sound of footsteps starting sprinting against the carpet.

"Shit." She groaned as she heaved herself upwards and off the mattress, her bare feet padding against the laminated flooring as she turned around, glaring at the two psychopaths that were currently inhabiting her bed. "Pretend you aren't here! I swear if I hear one word from either of you, your suffering will rival the twelfth plane of torment." She hissed lowly, Jack and Jeff glimpsed a literal neon green spark in her eyes. The handle rattling as Alex opened the door and peeped his head around it.

"Hey, Alex. Sorry I didn't answer I was trying to find some socks." She smiled, nervously glancing towards her bed--they had both moved their bodies into completely adjustable positions, she could honestly say they looked like dolls. Alex slithered into her bedroom, closing the door behind him quietly. Her limbs tensed as she peered between her friend and the two males laying on the bed.

"So, as I was saying, do you want to come tonight?"

"No, I need to get packing..." She mumbled looking around at the half-filled boxes around her. “plus Ray is getting back tonight.

“Invite him!” His tone made it clear that it was either agree or listen to his whining all day.

“Fine.”

"Great! Hey, you never know... you might get some." Alex commented excitedly with a flirtatious wink in her direction. "Maybe I’ll meet a rich guy as well!" He almost squealed, the thought of having a rich man on his arm beyond anything he'd ever wished for. She dreaded to think how many wardrobes he'd need if he had that amount of money. She nodded her head, her manicured fingertips brushing through her red hair as he skipped towards her bed and stopped abruptly in his tracks, outstretching a finger and pointing towards the two prop like killers.

"Um... what the heck are those _things_ in your bed?" Her eyes widened anxiously,

"Oh, those things? There just Halloween props."

"Props? Wow they look so realistic."

"Yeah, they were quite cheap, so I thought I'd use them for our Halloween party." She informed, edging towards her friend as he approached the two 'props' as she’d just described them and started to inspect them. If he so much as touched them then she was doomed, she didn't trust them in the slightest and especially with Jeff's outrageous personality. He'd strike a knife through any walking creature if he had half the chance.

"Wait!" She shouted as his fingertips reached out to touch LJ's teeth. "They have some electrical circuit malfunction, so I need to return them and get a refund." Alex’s head snapped towards her, his cheekbones accentuated as he inhaled a deep breath, backing away from the truthfully dangerous killers.

"Jeez, thanks for telling me." He laughed, making his way towards her. "But that is bullshit, if a product is broken then they should at least take it off the shelf, money thieving asses." He mumbled outrageously with an indignant huff whilst crossing his arms across his chest. "It's like they find it humorous cheating people out of their money."

"Yeah, I know. There sort of defective so I'm taking them back to the store, they requested that I clean them up to be sure I didn't inflict any damage on them myself though. Do you mind waiting a few hours? By the time I do that and get ready I mea-"

"It's no biggie, Seth. Calm your pants. I can help if you want?" She shook her head with a grateful smile. "No, it's all good, I can take care of it."

"Okay, well just make sure you're ready at seven sharp." He stated, his eyes narrowing into a warning glare. She knew how Alex got when she wasn't ready on time, which was almost all the time. He was very punctual and persnickety, and she was bound to be on the receiving end if she wasn't dressed by his set time. She loved that about him though and wouldn't change it for the world. She nodded her head, waving her hand in a farewell gesture as he exited her bedroom and his footsteps walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, exhaling a sigh of relief.

She turned towards the two males who no longer looked like dolls and had full control of their limbs. She was beyond furious that they'd put her in such a situation and that they'd spent an entire night in her bedroom without so much as a warning.

"You two must be the most annoying pricks I've ever had to deal with!" She exclaimed furiously, her long lashes fluttering. "Take a shower and then get the fuck out. Oh, and after you’re done, do me a favor and stay the heck away from me!" She strode into the bathroom and turned the faucet, listening intently to the sound of the water splashing against the tub whilst she dug out two towels and set them on the sink counter, rather confused as to why she hadn't received any snark remarks yet from either of them. She peered out of the doorway and towards the two killers that were still lounging on her bed. ‘ _Damn, I knew it wouldn’t be that easy’_ LJ smirked, seeming to form some kind of sick diabolical deed in his dark eyes.

"Aw, but didn't you say you'd clean up the props?"

"Yeah, babe. We're dirty so you gotta clean us up." Jeff chimed in, his inflicted grin extending as his charred fingers grazed the rim of his off-white hoodie and started hitching it upwards over his head, scowling when LJ rolled his eyes.

"I say fuck that! You two are big boys. Do I look like your mother? No!" She sneered, her teeth gritting in agitation. There was no way on earth that she would touch them or even so much as 'clean them up', the subject was not even up for negotiation. "I would much rather jump off a four-story trapeze with no safety than deal with the pair of you." She hissed.

"Come on, stop being such a spoilt sport." LJ pouted, his razor-sharp teeth grazing his lower lip as he evaporated into thin air and appeared beside her, his tall frame easily towering over her as he backed her back into the bathroom, it took her a moment to realize he'd completely stripped down. She almost cackled when she unintentionally glanced downwards, he was almost comically average for his height. The two of them were the bane of her existence, continuously interfering with her life and tormenting her, though they seemed to be tormenting themselves more with their filthy imaginations.

"Yeah, it ain't as bad as you make it sound babe." Jeff giggled menacingly from behind her, she hadn't realized he was already in the shower. "You might even like it, hell I know I will." He taunted, unaffected by the ice-cold expression she gave him at his vulgar implication, she could easily see the intensity of his depraved mind oozing from his lidless orbs.

"How about I shove that knife up your arse, dickwad? There is no way on earth I'm touching you, and the same goes for Sugarcane over here!"

"You know, I think we should start by cleaning out that smart ass mouth of yours." The Cheshire grinning male informed, the heat radiating from his body as he glanced up and down her petite frame before stopping at her lips which formed into a firm line, her blue-green eyes narrowing in utter revulsion.

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?" She glowered, storming past the bathtub which Jeff was currently standing in holding the shower head in his hands, she could hear the growls that erupted from his mouth at her defiance, they despised the fact she wouldn't just bend to their will and submit to them, she was truly proving to be the most difficult victim they'd ever set their sight upon. Laughing Jack teleported into the stainless-steel tub, gazing at her expectantly.

"Get clean and then get the heck out, I don't have time for either of you.”

"Pity, it looks like we're going to have to make you then." She hardly had any time to understand what LJ was talking about before she felt the warm sensation of liquid splash against her upper half, drenching her shirt in water as they continued to point the shower head in her direction. She shrieked, a string of foul curses erupting from her mouth as she scrambled backwards, clumsily slipping on the tiled flooring as she dashed out of range, their little stunt having been expected but nonetheless annoying.

"Oops, looks like you'll have to get in with us after all, Love." The monochrome clown giggled. She growled under her breath, simply ignoring them both and strode over to the vanity, leaving the two 'morons' as she'd come to label them to argue amongst themselves about how she'd reacted. She took the opportunity whilst they were distracted to strip the now drenched fabric of her shirt from her body and chuck it into the laundry hamper, before beginning to search through the drawers and the cabinets.

"You make it seem like you're not attracted to us, babe!" Jeff called, his deep voice reverberating on the tiled walls.

"Oh, I know, you two are just so sexy I can't stand it." She stated enthusiastically as she glimpsed Jeff perched on the toilet seat with a towel draped around his lower half. "Pfft, seriously? I have bigger things to focus on." She commented, her soft voice laced with sarcasm as she started looking around the bathroom. Frowning she walked over to Jeff.

“Move before I tear your eyes out.” She growled, but he only shifted, spreading his legs a little bit more. “Please?” She tried wondering if a bit of civilness would get him to move. ‘ _No luck,’_ She rolled her eyes in frustration. “Fine I warned you,” She muttered placing a knee between his legs and leaning over him, one arm reaching for the back of the toilet tank. She felt Jeff’s lips brush her chest and she resisted the urge to break his neck in retaliation.

Her hand closed around a cylindrical object, causing her to cheer softly. She pulled it out and moved away from Jeff, but he caught her wrist.

“What, are you a druggie now?” He demanded angrily, eyes fixed on the faint needle marks in the crook of her elbow. She jerked away not saying anything. She pulled out her tourniquet and tried to get it tight enough. After swabbing the area, she lifted tried to steady her trembling hand. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and held it, pressing the needle into her arm. From there it was routine, except the fact she could feel Jack and Jeff watching her.

“I could do without the staring, you two.” She snapped putting the syringe in the sharps container.

“How is it that you show no signs of being a druggie?” Jeff demanded spinning her to face him. She fixed him with a cold look.

“I’m not some junkie Jeff, I’m medicated.” She pulled away moving towards her room and thankfully heard the sound of them teleporting.

 

#### October 20, 9:47 pm 

An irritated sigh left her glossy lips as Alex guided her into the kitchen area within the large house which housed the party, the place was completely packed with people she'd never seen before, which was making it increasingly difficult to move or even get a drink. A grimace appeared on her pretty features as she squeezed past several grinding bodies and slouched up against one of the counters, desperately craving some sort of alcohol, she needed to get intoxicated and fast. She exhaled exasperatedly as Alex twirled around and beamed at her, his pearly teeth exposing for a brief moment as his cheeks flushed pink, causing her to mimic his expression.

"You've been smiling a lot lately, Alex. Any reason why?"

"No reason...." He giggled shyly, his fingertips running through his silky hair. "Well, okay... there's this guy."

"I knew it! Now you've got to spill the beans, who is he?" She grinned playfully whilst nudging him, unaware that Jeff and LJ were somewhere nearby terrorizing a poor unfortunate male that had been planning on attend the party.

"Well his name's Jack." She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, her lower glossy lip quivering gently as she gawked at her best friend whose eyes clouded over as if fantasizing about this supposed guy that'd been consuming his thoughts lately. She forced herself to look keen, her blue-green orbs shining brightly in dread at having to pronounce the name she'd learned to despise.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, but he prefers to be called CJ. He says it's short for something."

Time seemed to freeze around her and make her limbs became paralyzed to the spot, though her grin vanished the moment Alex had mentioned his nickname. It had to be Charley Jack, it couldn't just be a coincidence, it was too convenient. She caught herself wishing that it was Laughing Jack, at least then she would still be untraced.

"Alex, we've got to go." She whispered, extending a manicured hand and clamping it around his wrist before tugging him forward and out of the kitchen. "I promise I'll explain everything when we get home." Her heart accelerated as she approached the back door to the lower level of the house, her pulse proliferating as unwanted thoughts consumed her mind, making her grimace with dread, her friend’s safety was her number one concern.

"Seth, what's going on?" Alex questioned, his voice laced in worry as he jogged in an attempt to keep up with her determined pace. "Can't you tell-"

She glanced over her shoulder, her defined eyebrows furrowing in concentration just as the blunt handle of what appeared to be a knife collided with the back of Alex's head, instantly knocking him into an unconscious state and causing his limp body to collapse forward into the grass whilst she stood there, unable to react as time moved in slow motion around her.

"Aw, what's the matter Sweet-cheeks? Leaving so soon?" A deep raspy voice giggled.

She scrambled forward upon hearing that voice, suddenly able to control her own movements again. She dropped onto her knees and caught her friend before he landed onto the damp grass, shaking him to get some sort of reaction, the agonizing realization dawning on her that they could have in fact killed him.

"Alex!" She cried out, pressing her ear against his chest - the relief overwhelmed her when the steady rhythm of his heart thudded, so they'd thankfully only knocked him unconscious. "You fucking scumbags!" She hissed into the silence.

"We're really not all that bad, love. You're just no fun." Laughing Jack's enticing voice sounded out from behind her. Jeff appeared in front of her, cursing as his ominous orbs glimpsed downwards at her injured best friend, though he felt no mercy for his well-being.

"Not to mention you're a brat." He mumbled, twirling the blade of his knife against the tip of his index finger. "I had a little killing spree in your expense, every time you piss me off I'll happily end another life till I wipe off the population of those around you... starting with him." The dark-haired male stated, nodding towards Alex before lunging forward, his knife barely skimming the flesh on Alex’s arm and catching in the sleeve of his shirt as she yanked his unconscious body towards her. She instantly seized the opportunity and wrapped her hand around the handle, pushing off the ground driving the knife into Jeff’s shoulder, and knocked Jeff on his back.

She opened her mouth to say the all too familiar phrase, but froze realizing what she had nearly done. She bolted back to Alex’s side and began pulling him back towards the house - she couldn't fight back in this situation, not when there was so much on the line. The grinning male seethed in anger, clutching the wound she'd just inflicted.

"Paybacks a bitch, babe. Just you wait." He cackled hysterically, studying the blood that seeped from the cut and stained the flesh of his hand crimson just as LJ placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported them out of sight whilst she looked on, now more determined than ever to put a stop to them once and for all. When Alex awoke she explained to him that he had passed out while they were on their way to a drunken rendezvous with some guys in the forest. Alex grinned and before he could say anything a guy came over grinning.

“Hey babe.” The guy kissed Alex temple.

“Seth, this is CJ,” Alex started, and she scrutinized him. She didn’t see any of the signs that were impossible to hide with any amount trickery, meaning this was not the man she thought.

“Are we going to go?” CJ asked, and Alex looked at her.

“You okay to go home on your own?”

“Yeah, Ray is going to pick me up in half an hour,” She waving them off, turning to walk towards the house. She sensed them walk away and with a covert glance she saw them disappear around the corner of the house. She turned and started towards the forest, dashing between the trees. She caught sight of Jack and Jeff as she ran home, but they never got close.

Upon reaching her apartment she found a package sitting on the counter, her name neatly written on the label with a piece of taffy sitting on top. A soft smile graced her lips and she opened the candy and popped it in her mouth.

 _'’Even after all these years…”_ She thought as she pulled out a knife and opened the box; inside was a neatly wrapped present with a note tucked under the ribbon. Pulling the note out she read the familiar messy scrawl.

 _'We miss you. We got you a gift seeing as it's your birthday in a few days and we didn't know where we would be when it arrived. Hope it can help you make it through the rest of the year. Happy 21st birthday Doll. Love, B &T' _Seth sighed a slightly depressed sounding sigh.

 _'Always trying to give me that last pick me up.'_ She set the box by the trash can and left the gift on the counter, waiting for Ray to come over.


	7. Seven, Pray to Heaven

#### October 21, 1:00 am

"Hello, Sweetheart." A silky deep baritone voice whispered, the unknown tone soothing to her ears, caressing almost. A grunt escaped her slightly parted lips in her unconscious state, her mind was currently too preoccupied with the vivid dreams her imagination was etching into her mind. The atmosphere around her seemed to freeze, shivers erupting down her spine and causing goosebumps to appear on the surface of her soft skin - the reaction only elicited a dark chuckle that danced from the nameless male’s lips, his hand gently stroking across her cheek as he moved a used syringe from next to her head.

"It's so nice to see you." An inaudible giggle left her mouth as his breath lingered against her face, causing her nose to wrinkle.

"Haha, tickles." She murmured, shuffling slightly on the sofa. The mysterious stranger smirked at her vulnerable state, leaning his attractive face even closer before tilting it to an angle, his plump lips hovering above hers.

"Now the real games starts, those fuckers have no idea what type of surprises are coming their way. You sweetheart, are mine." The enticing voice spoke with certainty as his lips slightly pecked hers, his stomach constricting with a thousand knots at the unknowing ache of being able to taste her. He grazed his tongue across her lower lip, a mewled whimper filling his ears along with a string of unrecognizable words, it was quite clear that even in her sleeping state she was not amused by his advances. He paused, his limbs stiffening for a mere moment wondering if she was going to wake, the disappointed already evident on his face as he didn't really want to have to disappear just yet. After a few agonizing minutes she finally settled, an unmistakable grin spreading across his lips.

"It must be a lot of work dealing with those bastards, right?" He mused, sympathizing with her efforts to fight the two killers and laughed at the image of her beating the two 'fucks' as he referred to them as. "Fools... Killing you would be such a waste... I guess their tiny little brains can't fathom what an asset you could be. I'd rather just enjoy the few seconds I've got with you till they appear." The figure sighed deeply before descending his lips over her's and melded them into a sensual lock, his toned arm hooking underneath her knees whilst the other supported her upper half in a bridal style life. He shuffled backwards and settled down onto the cushions, cradling her affectionately in his grasp knowing for a fact that she thought this was just a wonderful dream she was having. In her waking world she didn't realize how much she'd been craving some sort of affection. The unknown male sighed, hating that the little time he was getting to spend with her was coming to an end, he could sense the presence of the two killers he despised the most on their way. He had to leave before he lost all of his control.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something to remember me by..." He purred, the glint of the small knife he was clutching reflecting in the moonlight as he brought it down towards her arm, the sharp blade penetrating the delicate surface of the flesh on her arm, swiftly carving his desired art. Several minutes later he examined his handy work, wondering how her 'owners' would feel about his little gift. He desperately wanted to see the look that crossed his deranged old buddies faces once they found out that he was in fact still alive and well.

"Revenge is better played in fours." He chuckled, settling her back onto couch with his note secretly placed in her hand, with one malicious smirk, descending into the darkness.

 

#### October 21, 6:22 p.m.

_Dearest Seth,_

_I've tracked you down for many days;_

_I've followed you through alleyways._

_You haven't even seen me yet,_

_But when you do, you won't forget._

_So here we are my lovely one;_

_The suffering has just begun._

_The darkness where screams echo in the night_

_A deception that is kept hidden in the corners of my mind_

_The pleasure of death becoming a closer point than a razor's edge_

_That will carve more than my mark_

_Body and soul will ache for mine_

_Those little fools in tandem alongside will break in their paradigm_

_Can't become aware that I will cross the line_

_I will kiss the area of your spine_

_That is the moment when you will truly become mine_

_The center point of your heart will become the_

_absolute bliss when I tear you apart_

_You are the X on my map_

_I'll have an excited glee_

_Because their precious treasure belongs to me_

_Neither of them will see the mark_

_It means you will always belong to me_

_Beware Jeff and LJ_

_Your Lover_

_P.S. Seth, how did you like my little present? Did it send chills down your spine? Are you tingling with excitement? Are you aching for me right now? Haha. I know it’s so dull being around Smiles and Mr. Lollipops the Clown, right? Those fuckers are so outdated sweets. Still, it’s pissing me off that they are suffocating you, I wonder how pissed they’ll be when they see this._

_Not that I really give two fucks what they think! Pfft, sharing and caring. I thought Jeff’s trademark was ”I don’t share my pets!” Laughing Jack? Well, I can’t really say much about the clown, hehe... not that he’d know what to do with a woman anyway. My target has already laid, Sweets. I’ve got more tricks up my sleeves, Seth! Get ready, Puppet to be screaming out my name, pain and ecstasy await._

She inhaled a breath, her blue-green eyes twitching in apprehension as she continuously re-scanned the letter she currently had clasped in her hand, her fingertips scrunching the delicate paper in irritation. Perhaps she'd lost it again and she was imagining the existence of the two killers and the turmoil of her daily life, maybe this entire thing wasn't real... A loud bang erupted from the bathroom abruptly.

‘ _Nope, that really was too much to wish for.’_

"For fuck sake, LJ!" A vicious voice hissed, echoing off the tiles.

"Not my fault you can't control yourself when I'm teleporting!” Her defined eyebrows furrowed, the moisture that had previously been circulating within her mouth drying up like a valley scorched in the blazing desert heat, her lips now parched. She was in absolutely no mood for Jeff and Laughing Jack, especially when anger was still clutching at her insides like some disease. She was sure that she was going to murder Jeff after his little stunt with Alex, but the impossibilities of her succeeding without risking everything she had worked for stopped her.

She was dragged from her thoughts when the sound of the brass handle of the bathroom door started to rattle quietly, she giggled at how idiotic the pair of them could be at times. Surely, they knew to pull it down to open it and not twist it?

 _“Obviously not._ ”

She crunched up the piece of paper she still had clutched between her fingers and shoved it into the cushions of the couch, her eyelids flickering shut as she settled back into the couch, pretending she was still in a peaceful slumber.

The two males eventually stumbled out of her bedroom, it'd felt like she'd been laying there motionlessly for hours, but incredibly it'd only been a miraculous two minutes.  Her ears twitched intently at the sound of Jeff's combat boots which stomped into the ground in annoyance, loud enough to wake the dead. Perhaps he was making it obvious that he wanted her awake, and he wanted her awake now. Not even a second later her suspicions were proven right when a long claw like finger caressed the delicate flesh on her cheek.

"Time to wake up, Love." Laughing Jack whispered, his silver orbs narrowing as she groaned and rolled over. As if she was going to listen to him, if they really did think she was sleeping then it was going to take a lot more than that to wake her up. Underestimating just how much 'further' Jeff was prepared to go when it came to getting what he wanted, and what he wanted right now was for her to be awake, listening to his insignificant ranting.

"Get the hell up woman!" The grinning male seethed, she was unaware that he'd extended a callous hand until he had an arduous grip on her hair, causing her to grab his wrist and twist him to the floor. If there was one thing in the world she couldn't stand more than someone threatening her best friend, it was having her hair pulled.

"What the fuck is this shit!" She yelled, glaring at the lidless killer incredulously as he snarled in annoyance. "Don't you two morons understand the meaning of sleep?" The self-inflicted cuts on Jeff's cheeks seemed to extend, the liquid substance of fresh blood oozing from the wounds as he grinned menacingly, his dark eyebrow cocking.

"I know that meaning all too well..." He giggled, his laughter sounding like that of a crazed lunatic. He really was living up to his persona when he exposed his metallic knife, the sharp edge glimmering in the faint light coming from the street lamps outside. "If you enjoy your sleep so much, why don't you just GO.TO.SL-"

"I don't think she's that tired, Jeff." LJ interrupted, crawling on top of the couch in a bid to block the weapon that was eerily descending upon her chest. Just before it so much as penetrated her flesh, it stopped, hovering just above her t-shirt. She stared up into Jeff’s lidless orbs, which seemed to be focused on the hand she hadn't realized the monochrome clown was clutching with an excruciatingly tight grip, her gaze trailed down onto what they were both so intrigued by. Right there on her marked arm was a series of lines and circles crossing through the initials 'JL'.

"Wha-" She murmured. LJ snarled, abruptly cutting her question short as his head snapped in her direction.

"Anymore of her sassy little attitude and defiance to accept that we own you, then I suppose you will be tired...very tired. Maybe we should have a little bet on who gets to do it first, what'd you think Jeff?" She stared at them coolly, not breaking eye contact with LJ.

"You two are not seriously debating on who gets to kill me first," She deadpanned.

"And what if we are?" The striped clown mocked, his razor-sharp teeth exposing. She sarcastically frowned.

"And there was me thinking we could be friends."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?" Jeff yelled, his low voice raising an octave as he thrusted his knife down into the couch beside her. She'd almost forgotten about the new 'brand' etched into her flesh. The deranged killer extended his toned arms, his callous hands grasping a firm hold on the fabric of her t-shirt. Not even two seconds later she was yanked onto her unstable feet, before being shoved onto the floor harshly, the impact knocking the breath out of her. "You think you're so fucking smart! Let's see how smart you think you are when I'm through with you."

"Jeff! Calm down, damn it!" LJ hissed, appearing behind Jeff whom was currently straddling her waist.

"Wait a minute, assholes!" She screamed, thrashing around ferociously beneath the Cheshire male as an argument broke out between the pair. "Who the heck did it? What the hell is going on? If I he's found me, I swear I’ll-"

_Whack!_

Her head snapped to the side when his hand collided with her face, painfully at that. A stinging sensation lingered on the surface of her soft cheek, a bruise surely forming on her skin, and she spat out blood. She knew what they were capable off, but not for a second had she thought Jeff could put so much anger and force into an open handed strike.

"I don't have to explain myself to a damn human!" Jeff spat, heaving himself upwards from her still shocked body which was paralyzed to the ground in some type of trance. "Not like it's going to matter who the fuck he is anyway since we're gonna kill him."

"It wouldn't have been him, would it?" LJ questioned, cocking his head to the side as he approached Jeff.

"That Japanese ass? Fuck no. And anyone else wouldn’t risk starting a fight." She zoned out to what they were saying. Her mind twisted over the lines of the letter, dragging her deeper and deeper into panic. In a daze she sat up and turned on the TV, deaf to Jeff and Jack’s words.

They were stunned into silence at the look she had on her face, it was the glassy-eye look of a sedated mental patient. They felt an odd mixture of glee and pity for the pale girl.

“Hey, Seth, have you finally given up?” Jeff asked prodding her side with his foot, she made no response. “Hey! Are you listening to me?” Jeff demanded moving the hit her again, but Seth caught his hand. Her eyes were boring into Jeff’s, it was like she was staring straight into his soul.

“Get. Out.” She hissed before disappearing into her bedroom.

 “Come on Jeff we have claim jumper to hunt.” Jack said teleporting them away.

 

#### October 24, 4:22 p.m.

A glance upwards at the antiquated clock revealed the handles seemed to no longer be ticking, instead stuck at the same time they always appeared to be at. A migraine pulsated behind her blue-green orbs, the pressure causing a groan to erupt from her parched mouth.

 _‘My head feels like it got hit by a brick.’_ She inwardly thought, heaving herself up from the couch, her bare feet aching from the sudden pressure. The flashbacks consumed her almost immediately, making her want to go back to sleep. She shuffled slowly to her room, brushing a few strands of her red hair out of her face before tucking them behind her ear.

 _‘This is not happening…’_ She thought, looking around her book strewn room, subconsciously battling with herself, until a paper taped to her door caught her attention, familiar handwriting scribbled onto it. Extending a hand and pulling it down, she scanned it, smiling in relief – it was from Alex. Apparently, he had got the week off work and was heading out of town to visit CJ’s family for a few days. She was glad he was safe, that was all that mattered to now.

She settled down at her desk to set up next month’s budget, her hair falling to cover her face as she bent over the bills and receipts from the last month. She was halfway through the bills when she heard footsteps in the hall.

“Alex? Is that you?” She called not looking up from entering the next bill into her spreadsheet. Her door opened and suddenly someone spun her chair around, so she was facing them. She squeezed her eyes shut as she flinched away, waiting to be hit.

“Oh, come now Seth, we’re not going to hurt you.” Jack’s voice cooed, a hand stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and peered through the hair that shielded her face. Jack and Jeff were looming above her, leaving her to sweep some hair behind her ear, careful not to expose the other half of her face.

“Hi boys, how’s it going?” She asked like they were friends. Her demeanor caught them off guard, and that’s when Jeff noticed a faint bruise on her cheek.

“Where’d ya get that bruise Seth?” He questioned giggling.

“I fell,” She replied beginning to turn her chair back around.

“Whoa there, why ya hiding your pretty face?” Jack asked stopping her and reaching out to brush the remaining hair out of the way.

“I don-“ Was all she got out be for the world seemed to freeze as her face was revealed in full. Jack and Jeff could see that she was sporting a brutal looking black eye and some lighter bruises on her cheek and jaw. Jeff reached out suddenly, placing a finger on each bruise, his thumb landing on the one on her opposite cheek. It was only then that it clicked in their heads that the bruising on her cheeks were from a hand. Seth didn’t move or say anything, only looked down in shame as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“There are more aren’t there?” Jack asked his tone hostile. She nodded slightly and didn't resist when Jeff took her scarf away. Her neck was bruised too and bruising on her arms was peeking over the neckline of her off-the-shoulder sweater.

“Who the hell did this?” Jeff demanded taking a rather aggressive step forward. Seth flinched, raising an arm as if to protect herself from an expected blow. “Who did this?” He asked again, this time softer.

“I fell,” She muttered trying to act braver than she looked. “Just please, leave me alone, I don’t want to play today…” 

"You're lying," Jeff accused and opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Seth's phone ringing. She answered quickly and wordlessly.

"No, I'm home... just working on next month's budget... of course not, you have the keys to my bike," She said softly to whoever was on the other end of the line. It was quite clear to the killer duo that whoever was on the phone was the cause of the bruises.

When she at last hung up Jack ask one question. 

"Who was that?" 

"My fiancé Ray," She replied not thinking. Surprisingly they left without another word, leaving Seth to wonder if she had in fact just condemned her fiancé to die. It only took a moment for relief to flood her body. If they killed Ray she would be free of him, no more bruises, no more feeling trapped in the apartment.

 She silently encouraged them to kill him.

 

#### October 25, 11:01 pm

She'd set to work packing up the few things she wanted to take with her, including the box she kept hidden at the top of the closet. It almost seemed peculiar to have a moment to herself without being tormented.

 _‘Looks like they finally got the hint.’_ She mused to herself, unable to concentrate with the thoughts that were now devouring her. She needed to disappear, and she knew how to do it.

_Thump._

The noise caused her head to snap upwards, her heart accelerating in trepidation, it almost sounded like claws were scraping against the front door. She pressed the palm of her hands onto the couch, heaving herself up onto her bare feet before creeping in the direction the sounds were coming from. The screeching becoming louder with every step she took. Growing up she was taught never to be cowardly no matter how much she wanted to be, taught to be courageous was something she could always be thankful for at least.

_Thump. Thump._

It was now coming from her bedroom, the heavy footfalls of combat boots alerting her that the unwanted presences were those of the killers. She cautiously stalked down the hallway, pressing her back against the wall as uneasiness settled in her stomach, halting before her half ajar door and peering inside.

"LJ, what are we even trying to find for fucksake!?"

"He must have left something here for our little pet to find, if it is who we think it is." The monochrome male mumbled, hooking a clawed hand around the brass handle to the top drawer on her now empty dresser, before yanking it open. Jeff on the other hand was lazily sprawled across her bed, studying his partner in crime as he pulled drawers open and tossed whatever was left over his shoulder, scattering them across the wood flooring. Jeff scoffed.

"You worry too much, LJ. Besides he doesn't have that many places to hide."

"You shouldn't get over confident when it comes to him, Jeff. When all that shit went down, he just vanished without a trace, he always was an enigmatic person and most importantly our name has caught his interest, and that doesn't sit well with me." Laughing Jack retorted as he glanced over his shoulder, a couple of strands of his scraggly black hair falling into his face, contrasting against the pale complexion of his skin. Jeff simply shrugged his shoulders, attempting to roll his eyes which proved rather difficult without his lids. He twirled the metallic knife in his hand, smiling gleefully as he imagined thrusting the blade through the unknown bastard’s head, the person in question was clearly smart and that made him all the more dangerous, and it only made him more curious as to what this person wanted with her.

"Screwing with what's our’s is crossing the fucking line." He hissed, his deep voice resonating against the walls.

"Which is why we're going to find out who the fuck it is." Jack growled, and Jeff sighed loudly.

"Can this not wait? I'm bored shitless. I have a little unattended business with Doll face, her smart-ass mouth amuses me. I might-" LJ glanced over at the other killer, his silver orbs narrowing into a glare.

"No, now get the fuck up and help me look."

"Fuck sake." Jeff growled, his permanent grin attempting to falter as he threw his knife, the blade colliding with the wall on the far side of her bedroom next to the television, her limbs tensed knowing what type of a mood he was in. He stretched his toned arms upwards under her pillows, a deranged giggle erupting from his scarred lips as he recalled the many moments of anger and threats that she'd expressed, most of which he found comical. He inhaled the fragrance of her scent which still lingered on the bedding, his calloused fingertips skimming something rough to the touch. His brow furrowing in confusion as he tested the texture of the object, the crinkling sound of paper reaching his ears. He sat up almost immediately, flinging the pillow off the bed. Laughing Jack turning to face him as though he was an idiot, but catching a glimpse of the paper, the expression quickly diminished.

"Well looky here."

 _‘Shit, shit, shit.’_ She mentally cursed to herself, enraged that she’s forgotten a page of her research, and all she could think to do was simply watch as Jeff read it, before shoving it towards LJ who scrunched it up afterwards. The infuriated expressions contorting across their features terrifying her for once. Seconds turned into minutes, the entire world spinning around she leaned against the wall outside the door a hand clamped over her own mouth, she screamed silently.

 _‘It’s too late now… you’ll have to go to plan B…’_ The silence the lingered was suffocating and it was starting to make her apprehensive, they were beyond pissed. Turning to peer back into the room, Laughing Jack suddenly disintegrated, disappearing from sight before she’d even had enough time to register it. A hand was clasped over her mouth, the sharpest edge of a claw like nail penetrating the delicate flesh on her cheek, muffling any attempt of a scream. She thrashed violently, but the person holding her only growled, dragging her into her bedroom.

"Look who I found, the little bitch was eavesdropping." LJ hissed, aggressively shoving her forward into Jeff who abruptly clasped a hand around her upper arm and squeezed it with an excruciating amount of force, causing her to whine.

"Get your hands off me, damn it!" She scowled, attempting to pry his fingers from her soft flesh. Jeff only giggled insanely, his height easily over towering her as he guided her backwards towards the wall in which his knife was lodged. His lips extending into an even wider grin which caused the self-inflicted wounds on his cheeks to reopen, crimson liquid oozing from it, accentuating his demented demeanor.

"You have no idea how much I fucking missed that attitude of yours." He whispered gleefully, slamming her back against the wall which caused her to hiss, shoving her hand against his chest. "What's the matter, Doll? Miss touching me that much?" He mocked, tangling his other hand in her disheveled hair.

"Fuck you, it’s only been a day." She spat.

"With pleasure."

"You smell that, Jeff?" Laughing Jack interrupted, his nose wrinkling slightly as the usual sweet scent that lingered from her skin was masked with something unfamiliar, a smell he couldn't quite place, it almost seemed like another Creepypasta or multiple Creepypastas. Within moments she was teleported onto the bed, Jeff hovering above her as he pinned her delicate wrists onto the mattress. LJ standing at the top, his claws scraping against the headboard and splitting the wood.

"So, Seth, if you don't know who the heck left you that note, how come you have that little mark on you? Seems to me unlikely you'd sleep through that." Her face morphed into an odd confused look.

“Jeff, Jack… I slept through you two branding me a year ago. And,” She paused, glancing between them both as they exchanged a look. "I have more stake in all this than you realize. I have no idea how that mark got there, and I don't have time to deal with you two tonight so can you leav-" She was talking level headedly, though her voice was tense.

"Nuh uh, sweet cheeks. Nobody said you could talk, and don't be a smartass tonight because you don't know how tempted I am to kill you, or fuck you, whichever comes first. So, do me a favor and shut it!" The grinning male above her seethed, his fingers curling around the back of her neck. She instinctively tried to pull away from his touch, the feeling causing her to shrink in protest as his warm breath lingered against her cheek. She hated when he invaded her personal space and not knowing what was going through his deteriorating mind made it all that much worse.

"Get away from me, Jeff!" She found herself hissing, as she thrust her leg outwards, colliding it against his stomach which caused the killer to stumbling backwards, barely catching his balance before he fell. She was up and through the bathroom door, slamming and locking it, before they could even blink. She bit her finger making it bleed and drew a rune on the door.

“That won’t hold them off for long.” She muttered fumbling with the lock on the window.

"You are glutton for punishment, Love." Jack called through the door. "Now just play nicely and it won't hurt so much when we re-brand you." He reasoned, someone pounding on the door.

"You two are messing with the wrong bitch. I am so going to make you two wish you didn't mess with me. You better kiss goodbye to your man parts caused by the time I'm through destroying you both, they're going to shrivel up like the little cowardly boys you both are." She yelled pushing the window up.

"Game on, doll."

_“Do it,”_

_“Jump,”_

“SHUT UP!!” She yelled at the voices. Suddenly someone grabbed her, and she was dragged back into the bedroom, thrown onto the bed and pinned against the mattress. Looking up she saw Jeff above her, scowling down at her. She stared at the ebony haired killer hovering above her with a defiant glare. Nothing about his reaction made him seem as though he was going to move an inch from on top of her. If she could, she would knock him off her and let him fall onto the floor. Hopefully resulting in him getting hurt in the process, but unfortunately, she couldn’t find the strength to move. To demolish them though, that was something she would take great glee in. The raven-haired killer only grinned, causing the lacerations of his smile to expand. The crimson liquid of his blood oozed from the wounds.

“Get off, Jeff!” She squirmed underneath the weight being pressed onto her body, cringing at the sensation of his warm breath as it traced against the flesh on her neck.

“Nah, Babe, I’m getting too much of a kick at your struggling against me.” Jeff cackled sinisterly pressing her further into the bed, a scoff of discomfort left her lips in repulsion.

 _‘Fucking psychopath! Shit, I still need to find out why they held such contempt when they were referring to the guy…’_ It sent unpleasant tingling throughout her body, but it didn’t refute her struggling in the slightest. He only gave a bemused chuckle at her worthless efforts to escape his twisted proximity of her. LJ hadn’t moved from watching the little scene going on before him his mind was elsewhere for the few moments that allowed him to wonder about the guy's true intentions toward their little Seth.

“I have so many ways to...punish that little nuisance. It would be too simple to take a direct approach- Things are going to get a little _sweeter_ , Haha.” The monochrome clown’s expression was morphed into only amusement, but not the type of amusement that made her feel good. He was amused that she was going to be put through another twisted, little plot. Her cries of anger she spewed toward Jeff were only idle threats, though he was really growing fond, yet at the same time tired of that little fighting spirit she’d shown them time and time again. She on the other hand moved in with desperation to get out of the lidless creature’s grip proving to be exhausting for her. Still she wasn’t about to give up anytime soon, her bed was becoming a crumpled-up mess with her black sheets pulled from her mattress. Anger coursed through her veins even more at every passing second, she was stuck under the grinning killer’s weight.

“It’s tough shit, Doll, because I’m not letting you go. We still got a problem to fix.” A smile curled his lips upward, making another of his annoying grins be put into her vision. She growled and tried to outstretch her arm to give him a good smack on the face, but her luck quickly perished, Jeff grabbed her arm and pinned it above her head. Leaving her once again helpless.

“Son of bitch!” A curse left her mouth before forming into a thin line of pure grimace glancing with blue-green eyes catching the ominous glint of the silver blade in the light watching its point be directed toward her wrist. Drops of fresh blood slowly beginning to heal the new wound that was present on her skin and she felt pain rush through the area the silver blade started to carve into. She clenched her teeth, breathing hard, not giving them the satisfaction of her screams.

“Stop it, Jef-Mmph!” She continued her struggles increase wanting to cease the carving into her flesh when a pair of black painted lips latched onto her mouth to silence any sounds she made. Her blue-green orbs widened in pure shock as the monochrome clown’s lips connected with hers. She felt sick at the action and she wanted to pull away, but he kept her in place when she attempted to. He’d reach up his hand to hold her head so that movement would be futile. LJ was enjoying something other than her smart mouth running while he was enticed by her gasps and heavy breathlessly pants singing into his ears while he savored the sweetness of her lips. Her eyes clouded over, shocked by the action that LJ had just done to her.

She wheezed softly, still trying to catch her breath from the harsh impact of the kiss. The clown needed to divert suspicion from any nosey neighbors from hearing her screams, plus he was delighted in the touch of her lips. He was truly torn even to which he’d preferred to relish her cries of pain were like a hollow melody to bask in, but her sounds of bliss wouldn’t be too bad either.

“Haha, speechless I see, little Lamb?” LJ dragged his blackened claw roughly across the plumpness of her lips then punctured the bottom of her lip to make a small cut, sending shivers down her spine, and she groaned at the throbbing left in place of the pain.

“Don’t flatter yourself! And don’t fucking call me Lamb!” She growled tilting her head, so she didn’t have to taste the blood from her lip. Jack gripped her chin and turned her back to face him, allowing a single drop of blood to drip into her mouth. She let out a soft moan, her tongue flicking out to taste more.

“LJ, quit hogging her, damn it!” Jeff hissed in a low tone not liking how sly Jack’s little tactic was while he finished to add their brand sending a jolt through her at his slow pace. She didn’t fail to notice the amused cruelty filling his blue eyes. He was intentionally prolonging the pain while he watched her become their property. She blinked back the tears of pain, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

“I sense in the deepest part of your mind ya want us, Seth.” Jeff snickered out loud only LJ gave chuckles of his own before descending his eyes upon her. She shook her head; her breath was becoming ragged from trying to avoid his kiss. LJ grinned showing his jagged teeth jerking her chin up to his gaze from Jeff, scanning for what his partner sensed. He smirked wryly at her with some more amused pleasure “I figured you’d be speechless, is it tr-”

“No, once is enough...” She breathed, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked anywhere but at the two killers. Jeff inched closer to her, his warm breath inches away from her mouth. Not only that, he dug the knife a little deeper. She didn’t so much as flinch like he wanted, just stared upwards. Her expression was unreadable.

 “You really like being a little fucking bitch, don’t ya?” Jeff seethed, he stabbed the knife into her wooden headboard. She didn’t think much about it at first when her encounter them feeling that this was a twisted game sought only to shatter her will to survive. Truly, she didn’t. And, she didn’t think they would be pinning her down on her bed, in her own bedroom, carving something from their fucked-up minds into her. The two men in the room gave her looks that could kill if it was literally possible, there was something radiating off them. She knew it was unbridled wrath as their temperature seeming to rise on figurative terms she’d be prepared for what was to come next though not seeing Jeff’s hand reach out to slam her against the wooden frame roughly causing a grunt to spill from her lips.

“Heh, I’m tired your rambling, babe.” His voice laced with an edge his nails digging into her shoulder making visible marks slowly appear from his hold. The smile that appeared on her lips was the most unnerving thing either had seen in a long time. She didn’t fail to miss the glint that brightened his blue eyes while his calloused hands came to clutch her neck, squeezing just hard enough for breathing to become difficult. She wheezed slightly, trying to breathe, since Jeff’s grip was almost deathly tight.

“I can end your life here, but that’s too easy...” Jeff’s sadistic tone echoed in her ears pleased to finally have her short snappy quips come to a halt watching her claw at his hand to pry it from her throat.

“Je-Jeff” She gasped, fighting to not blackout on these two. God knows what they would do to if she were asleep.

“Haha, he’s right, Sweets. It would be too simple.” The monochrome clown added in, cackling all through his speech. He could sense something inside her calling out, Jeff hadn’t been lying when he’d told her that a part of her wanted them. It was laughable at when the words left his lips, even he’d sensed a tug himself.

At last she did something unexpected, she wrapped her legs around Jeff and pulled him towards her. Jeff loosened his grip thinking she was going to give him what he wanted. Instead she sank her teeth into his neck, breaking the skin. Jeff pushed her away, pressing his hand to the wound.

“You fucking bitch!” She only grinned exposing bloodied teeth.

“You can’t have her boys, she is mine.” Her voice was deep and sadistic, and her eyes were blood red. Then she was back to normal and looked horrified.

“Did I… Did I just...Oh god!” She vaulted off the bed and hurtled out into the bathroom, Jeff and Jack close behind. She was washing the blood from her mouth and arm.

“Seth what the hell was that?” Jeff demanded catching the girl by the hand. She tried to pull away before looking up at Jeff with pleading eyes.

"Do you know who marked me?" She questioned drying her face.

"We think it's someone called Hobo Heart-" Jack stated before Seth cut him off.

"You're lying," 

"How do you know?" Jeff demanded. 

"The lines of the wound he left bothered me, then it clicked, it reminded me of the sign for 'Puppet' with a Z in the center..." Her breath hitched in her throat as fear flooded her body once more. "He called me Puppet in the note..." 

"What note?" Jeff demanded backing her against the the counter. 

"It's probably still in the couch," She muttered and Jeff stormed out, leaving her with Jack. "Jerico..." She whispered, the realization hitting her so hard her legs gave out. She sank to the floor visibly shaking. 

"Jerico? It can't be him, I watched him die," Jack said crouching down in front of her. 

"I should have listened to my dad, shoulda been a junkie," She muttered struggling to stand. "I need to go, they' are getting closer... I'm wasting time,"

Jack opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about, but she cut him off with nothing more than a dead eyed stare.

"Take Jeff, the note, whatever... go home. If you are smart you won't look for me. If you persist, well I can't really stop you," She her voice was listless, like whatever had occured in the last few minutes had drained all of her energy.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked placing a hand on her shoulder, but not in an aggressive way.

"No, but there's nothing to be done," She muttered and walked out of the room.

Jack followed her out and found Jeff towering over her. Jack was surprised to realize two things about the scene. One: Seth was acting as if Jeff wasn't there. Two: Seth sported no hints of bruising she had sported hours ago. It was like it had never been there.

 

#### October 27, 1:13 am

Two days, they had left her alone for two days. In that two days Seth had moved her things into her aunt's secluded mansion. She had already moved a full mattress into what would have once been a breakfast room off the kitchen. She had left all the other doors locked save for the door to the bathhouse style bathroom across the hall from the breakfast room.

Having already replenished the salt tubes and cleaned the carvings that lined the windows and doors she felt a little better. Yet she still found herself nervously pacing most days when she couldn't sleep.

She was awoken on the third day by someone knocking on the kitchen door. She crept to the door and peered through the curtains. Standing on her back stoop were Jeff and Jack. She sigh and opened the door a crack and walked away.

"I'll admit boys, took you longer than I expected for you to turn up," She commented as she walked into her makeshift bedroom. 

"How is it possible I can't teleport into this house?" Jack demanded gripping the back of her neck and jerking her back towards him.

"Look around Jack, this place a a supernatural stronghold," She replied looking him dead in the eyes. 

Jack loosened his grip in surprise and Seth pulled away easily. She strode over to the fireplace to arrange some wood in the grate and lite a fire.

  “It’s story time Doll,” A low voice growled in her ear. She spun around a terrified look on her face, but she saw Jeff and Jack standing behind her grinning. 

"Could you guys draw the curtain and light the candles?" She asked brushing past them and to the cupboard next to the fireplace.

“What, do you not have power?” Jeff jibed. 

"No, I haven't had the time to get it turned on,"

From her pocket she removed an old key and unlocked the cabinet. Inside were jars and boxes with fading labels in neat rows.

“Seth, explain,” Jeff growled crossing to where she stood.

“I don’t know what to say,” 

"Start with why you moved so suddenly." Jack suggested joining his partner in looming over her.

“I’m hiding from someone, or maybe it’s something…” She muttered taking a cauldron from the very bottom, hanging it on a hook in the fireplace. She poured water from a jar into the cauldron before leaning against wall, at last meeting their gaze.

“We’re not the first serial killers you've encountered, are we?” Jack demanded, causing her to flinch a bit.

“Give the clown a prize, he finally figured it out!” She exclaimed in mock excitement. “No, you’re not. My father was a serial killer, he liked little girls, made me watch. When I ran away, this **thing** that’s hunting me found me. It's the only thing that scares me to the point of running anymore,” She muttered pushing off the wall, turning back to the cabinet. From the top shelf she took a dusty, leather bound book and began to page through it.

“What’s hunting you?” Jeff asked, his tone changing to curiosity.

“Hmm?” She hummed glancing up from the book. “Oh, uh… Ah!” She ducked the question having found whatever she was looking for. “Let’s see… leaf of basil 2, geranium flower 1, pine oil 4 drops, blades vetivert 1, pinch of black salt,” She read, stopping to add each item into the cauldron. “angelica root 1, leaf of bay 2, pinch of cinnamon, cloves 2, sprig of dill, clove of garlic, mint oil 3 drops, peppermint oil 3 drops, pinch of black pepper, pinch of marjoram, sprig of hyssop 4, laurel leaf 5, leaf of liverwort 6, sprig of sage 9, root of st. john’s wort 1, flower of toadflax 3, sprig or wormwood 1, pinch of powdered sulfur, pinch of cayenne, pinch of ground charcoal, patchouli oil 6 drops, sprig of rosemary 1, sprig of parsley 1, root of ginger ¼, leaf of spearmint 1, pinch of ground egg shells, pinch of red brick powder, pinch of oregano, cedar oil 2 drops, a quartz crystal, flower of carnation 2, sprig of heather 2, berry of holly 10, flower of lilac 12, and stir in clockwise flower of marigold 1…”

It was only after she dropped the last ingredient that she realized Jack and Jeff had been silently staring at her.

“What?” She asked nervously.

“Well for one thing you never answered my fucking question,” Jeff growled backing her against the cabinet.

“What’s hunting me, right…” She breathed, even more nervous. “It’s a clown,”

“Who?” Jack asked joining them.

“I-I can’t say it, I'm afraid he’ll know where I am if I do…” She whispered shaking fearfully.

“Ed-” Jack began to say but Seth slapped her hand over his mouth, stopping him from continuing.

“You can’t say it either, not here at least,” Jack gripped her wrist and moved her hand away.

"I don't understand, what is this place? And what are you for that matter?"

"I'm just me, as for this place, well I don't know exactly. It's called Willow Vale. I think it was built by a coven of witches, all I know it was my aunt's and now it's mine," She replied stirring the contents of her pot.

They sat in silence for ten long minutes before she spooned the concoction into four polished snowflake obsidian bottles.

“I’ve never seen a bottle like that,” Jeff’s voice rasped from behind her, startling her half to death.

“Yeah, it’s specially made,” She replied corking it with selenite cone and black and blue wax. 

"What no attacks or taunts?" She snapped as placed one bottle in each corner of the room. She wanted them to leave so she could sleep in peace. Or better yet she wanted them to attack, because it would mean things could go back to normal. 

"I would have thought you would be happy to have more time to rest," Jack mocked.

"I just wanted to be normal, now you two are my new normal, so get on with it or just save me the stress and kill me," She spat turning to face them. 

She was startled to have Jack appear mere inches from her face. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his eyes. He had that look on his face that could only be described as malicious playfulness. 

"So you do want us?"

"You two have grown on me, like a painful brain tumor you want removed but can't cause it will kill you," She snarled knocking his hand away. Jack growled as he slammed her against the wall, pinning her there by her neck.

"I'm getting sick of your spirit,Princess," 

In the background Seth could hear Jeff laughing. 

"You should get used to it Lollipops, because until I stop breathing, I'm not going to roll over to your will," 

Just when it looked like it was going to turn into an all out brawl, Jeff and Jack's attention was drawn elsewhere. And just like that they left, leaving her to wonder what just happened.


	8. Eight, Don't you wait

#### October 27, 3:33 P.M.

 "Seeeth.... Seeeeth.... HEY SETH!" A voice said yelling the last part. She pushed the voice away and tried to snuggle in before she felt someone place a kiss on her shoulder blade.

“Go away! I don’t feel well…” She groaned pulling the blanket up over her head. Seconds later the blanket was ripped from her grasp and she was pushed off the mattress. 

"Oof!" She grunted as she landed flat on her face. One of the males put his foot on her back, holding her in place. Yawning as she reached for a black travel case that was just out of reach. 

"A little help here," She asked hoping the remaining male would kick the case over to her. Instead she was hoisted to her feet by the back of her tank top. 

As she had expected it was just Jeff and Jack. 

“You look like sick Dollface.” Jeff said from where he was leaning against the wall. She gave a humorless laugh in return.

“Jeff hand me the case,” She motioned to an all too familiar black case sitting on the floor next to Jeff. He tossed it to her and she opened it to reveal a nearly empty vial nestled among the the other medical supplies she used. “I'm probably getting the flu or something.” She murmured as she changed her injection site and sensor, and refilled her pump. 

Jack and Jeff could tell she was lying. The fact her left arm was looking quite mangled with needle marks seemed to confirm that she was lying. 

"What have you been shooting up?" Jack asked lowly. Seth nervously slipped a sweater on.

"I'm not a junkie." She growled defensively. 

"Your arm says otherwise," Jeff countered grabbing her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. His other arm hooked over her shoulder, his knife pressed firmly against her throat. Her heart pounded as she realized she had let her guard down and now she was exactly where they wanted her. 

It was a bit surreal to her, to be standing there in the grip of a known supernatural serial killer with a second approaching with a vicious grin on his features. It felt like a dream, until Jeff pushed her towards Jack, making her stumble. 

"What ya thinking about there Seth," Jack inquired with a grin.

"How wonderful it will be to nail you two to the wall then eviscerate you both," She replied trying to push him away. 

"We won't be the ones getting nailed Sweets," Jack cooed cupping her face. Then he got a disgusted look on his face.

“You stink Dollface,” He said and all at once the three of them were standing in the bathroom.

“No,” She protested trying to pull away. From the corner of her eye she could see Jeff filling up the massive tub and dumping something into the churning waters.

She broke free and made a dash for the door. She was in the doorway to the kitchen when she found herself slung over Jeff’s shoulder. 

“This is nonnegotiable Princess,” Jeff growled. He carried her back to the bathroom, ignoring her protests. When at last he set her down, she was locked in the bathroom with the pair.

Seth quickly realized that she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She would end up in the tub whether she went in willingly or not.

“Alright, I’ll take a bath, you two can leave now,” She said pulling her shirt up a bit so she could take off her pump.

“Nope, we’re going to make sure you get thoroughly clean,” Jack said yanking her shirt up and off her. She scowled but turned her back to them before taking her shorts off. She was too tired to argue and she knew that she probably wouldn't have bathed without their "insisting."

Jack and Jeff noticed the scars that criss-crossed her back, leaving them to wonder how they never noticed them before.

"One condition, you two creeps stay outside the tub," She announced, finishing stripping down and sinking into the murky waters. 

Jeff was quick to strip his hoodie off and Jack simply pushed his sleeves up. Jack pushed Seth's head under the water, she didn't resist knowing he was stronger that she was and could hold her there until she passed out and/or drown.

She realized how nice it felt to be floating under the water like this. She stayed under a moment or two after Jack's hand left her head before resurfacing. After wiping the water from her eyes she realized the water where her hair was still submerged was turning red. Jeff lathered shampoo into her hair and Jack began to massage body wash into her shoulders making her relax.

"Not fair, you psychos shouldn't be able to make a girl feel this good," She hissed as Jack worked out knots that had been there for years. She flinched as Jack rubbed soap into their "brand."

"I take it back, you guys are assholes," She snapped moving out of their reach. She sank under the water so she could rinse the shampoo out. She came back up to see them scowling at her. She grinned before beginning to laugh.

"What's so funny Doll?" Jeff demanded, a menacing look on his face.

"I don't know," She said through her laughter. "I just feel so... so... relieved, I don't feel like killing myself," She moved closer to them still giggling. "Hand me the conditioner, the water is starting to get cold,"

Jeff picked up the bottle but instead of giving it to her he opened it up and squeezed some into her hair and rubbed it around. She sighed contented and rested her chin on her arms on the side of the tub. 

"How did you get these scars?" Jack asked lightly tracing a few.

"Mmm... a few from my fiance, some from an ex, there might be few from my dad, and the rest are from him," She muttered looking a bit sad. 

"How did you escape him?" Jack asked softly.

"I didn't, he lost me in a bet to the Devil," She gave a cool chuckle. "I'll take an eternity in hell over that place,"

Jack noticed that parts of her skin were pale and grayish with visible blood vessels. At last Jeff nudged her back signaling she was to rinse her hair again. She did so, staying under for a long time before standing up to climb out. Jeff teasingly held her towel just out of reach.

"Give it Jeff, this isn't funny!"

"What will you give me if I do?" Jeff asked smugly.

"If you don't, I'll break your dick," She growled attempting to look menacing but failed due to the violent shivers wracking her body. Jack took pity on her and tossed her the spare towel.

"Dry off, you look like a drowned chihuahua," He muttered and she gratefully wrapped the oversized towel around her body. 

As she dressed both Jack and Jeff noted that what they had at first thought were streaks of dirt making her look thin and sick were really shadows cast by her thinning body. 

"Have you been eating Seth?" Jeff asked. 

"A bit, fast food mostly, I haven't had time to get groceries," She muttered as she went to the door. They followed her out into her "bedroom." 

When they entered Seth was already laying on her stomach on the mattress with a book in her hands.

"I'm going to the store in a bit, any requests?"

"How about you buy yourself something sexy?" Jeff suggested, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Any requests that don't come from your dicks?" She asked turning the page. After a long pause she spoke again. "I'll take that as a no," 

She stood and pulled on her leather jacket and boots. With helmet in hand she turned to look at them.

"Should I expect you two to stay for dinner?" She asked from the doorway. They both nodded before she disappeared out the door.

 

#### October 27, 5:30 P.M.

Jack and Jeff had gotten bored waiting for Seth to return so they had left to do some kill. When they returned she was putting a bowl into the fridge. 

"I cannot leave here, I cannot stay. Forever haunted, more than afraid. Asphyxiate on words I would say. I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue. There are no flowers, no, not this time. There will be no angels gracing the lines. Just these stark words I find," She turned around to chop some vegetables that sat on the cutting board. "I'd show a smile but I'm too weak. I'd share with you, could I only speak. Just how much this hurts me. I cannot stay here, I cannot leave. Just like all I loved, I'm make believe. Imagined heart, I disappear. Seems no one will appear here and make me real,"

"I'll make you real Doll," Jeff purred in her ear startling her. She seemed to act on instinct whirling around and slashing at him with her knife. Jeff caught her wrist, stopping the knife from making contact.

When she saw it was Jeff she relaxed and dropped her knife into her other hand.

"Christ almighty Jeff! I thought my heart was going to give out!" She scolded setting her knife down. She suddenly perked up. "Jeff you're good with a knife, wanna help me slice the steak?" 

Jeff looked a bit surprised but nodded. Seth turned her attention to Jack.

"Would you mix up a pitcher of mojitos?" She asked turning to a cupboard and taking a piece of paper down from the corkboard on the door. She help the recipe out for him to take. He took it and soon the three of them were silently completing their tasks. Jack and Jeff kept glancing at her, noting just how sick she looked. Jeff scooped the strips of meat into a bowl Seth had prepared already and mixed it so the meat was thoroughly covered.

"Does this need to sit?" Jeff asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, half an hour," She replied as she put the salad she had been preparing into the fridge. Jeff handed her the bowl of meat and Jack poured three mojito's into tall glasses. Seth sat up on the counter next to the stove, her eyes fixed on the floor. 

"What are you guys going to do for halloween?" She inquired as she accepted the mojito Jack held out to her. 

"Dunno, probably try to kill you, or see who can more people," Jeff said before taking a long drink of his drink.

"If that's the case do pregnant women count as two?" She inquired cheekily.

"No, keeps us from specifically going after pregnant women to boost out numbers," Jeff explained. His answer seemed to surprise her a bit.

"Because it keeps the victim pool healthy?" She pressed and they nodded. She look a long drink from her glass then set it aside. 

"What about you Seth?" 

"Well if your plans include me that's what I'll do, otherwise I might got to a party in town or go see a movie," She replied shrugging and picking her glass up once more. She took a drink while checking her phone.

"Jeff would you grab the meat," She asked hopping down and getting a wok and oil out. 

It didn't take long for the house to be filled the the smell of good food and the sound of cooking meat and laughter.

"Remember the time we put itching powder in Toby's underwear?" Jeff cackled, as he refilled his glass. 

"Yes! He was itching for a week until Slender figured out what we did!" Jack was cackling too. They all were varying degrees of drunk, Seth being the soberest while she cooked. 

"Alright boys food is ready!" She pronounced as she served three portions of the beef onto the salad. 

After checking the stove was off she drained her glass before refilling it. 

"What's it like?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" The duo asked her in unison.

"What's it like living with others like you? Living in the mansion?" She continued her mouth full. There was silence as they pondered her question.

"I've never thought about it... I guess I've always taken it for granted," Jeff admitted causing Jack to nod in agreement. 

"I suppose that is the nature of the well off, we take what we have for granted," Seth mused aloud. 

 

#### October 27, 7:05 P.M.

"Get back here you little shit!" Jeff called as he drunkenly chased a giggling Seth around the kitchen island. She was trying to drink the last of the mojito as she ran. Jack was watching their antics, grinning drunkenly, from his place sprawled out on Seth's mattress. 

At last Jeff caught the drunk redhead and got the pitcher away from her. He chugged the last down while holding her at arm's length. She pouted and flopped down onto Jack's stomach. 

"Oh my god... you're so warm!" She slurred readjusting so as much of her body as possible was on top of him. She even went so far as to worm her ice cold hands under Jack's bandages.

"Holy shit your hands are cold!" Jack declared wrapping his arms around her tiny torso. Jeff staggered over and flopped down on the other side of mattress. Jack rolled over, causing Seth to slide into the space between the two.

"Mhm... it's even warmer here..." She cooed softly as she curled slightly. She was now rather happily sandwiched between the two killers. "I wish I could stay like this forever... safe... happy..." She muttered as she started to fall asleep.

 

#### October 31, 10:12 p.m.

It was without a doubt a nice, warm night for Halloween, and for a roll down the street dressed as Harley Quinn. She had her mallet strapped to her back and nowhere to be. She saw Jeff and Jack standing in the trees prompting her to wave as she zipped by.

Ever since that night they all got drunk--which was fuzzy at best for all of them-- their dynamic had changed. The last few days had consisted of a more playful sort of murder attempts. She for her part was less on guard, more inclined to be laying around the house in minimal clothing.

She swung her mallet over her shoulder and used it to catch a tree branch to stop herself. She underestimated her speed and found herself falling backwards. Then someone’s arms were supporting her bridal style and she was staring up into a pair of hazel eyes.

“Well hello there, Princess,” A male voice said as he righted her. She was looking a very handsome male.

“Thanks for catching me,” She muttered, blush creeping across her cheeks. She let herself start rolling down the hill and she heard footsteps following,

“So where are you off to on this fine Halloween?” The male asked as he caught up.

“I’m headed to a party downtown,” She lied putting her mallet back on her back.

“Small world me too!” He exclaimed linking arms with her. He was charismatic, charming, and well…perfect. Almost too perfect. “Let’s go together,” 

She took in his appearance, sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a generally non-threatening aura. But there was something almost predatory lurking in those eyes.

“Sure,” She said keeping her voice from betraying her inner thoughts. He smiled, and they made their way downtown, Jack and Jeff keeping low profile, but within earshot.

The guy chatted to Seth and she dutifully responded, all the while keeping alert. Finally, they made it to where a party was going on. Immediately a red solo cup of beer was thrust into her hands and guys who had, had one too many hit on her. She sipped her beer and desperately scanned the crowd for Jack and Jeff.

The guy who had walked with her to the party reappeared handing her another beer.

“Thanks,” She murmured taking a sip, her eyes still searching for Jeff and Jack.

“Did you find your friends yet?” He asked over the music.

“No, they said they were here already.” She lied, wishing they would get her out of this situation. She pulled out her phone and texted them.

 **Me:** _where are you guys?_

 **Smile Candy:** _having fun, without you 😉_

 **Me:** _come on guys, can I at least know you have my back?_

 **Me:** _Something about this guy doesn’t sit right with me._

 **Smile Candy:** _tough shit babe, we’re busy_

 **Me:** _well fuck you too_

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket and chugged her beer, striding towards the door. The guy was at her elbow asking what was wrong.

“Nothing, my friends aren’t here” She muttered as she exited. “Besides this party is not my style…”

“Then let’s go somewhere else, I know a good haunted house.” He suggested.

“No, I’m going to go home, I’m not feeling so good…” She muttered taking her skates off and pulling her boots on.

“I’ll walk with you then, wouldn’t want something to happen to you.”

“No.” She said standing up quickly, her vision becoming blurry. She swayed, and the guy steadied her. Her alarm bells were going off like a tornado siren. She pulled away from him, glaring daggers as best as she could. “Stay away from me!”

“What’s wrong?” He asked giving a her a plastic like concerned look.

“You—you drugged me,” She hissed, taking a step back. Whirling around to run away, she stumbled and fell. The guy pulled her up, holding her tightly to his chest.

“Let go of me!” She screamed. Suddenly his hands were around her neck, squeezing. “CAN—” Was all she got out before she passed out from lack of blood to her brain.

 

#### October 31, 11:00 pm

When Seth regained consciousness, her hands were taped behind her back and she was laying curled up in an enclosed space. She shifted about trying to get a feel for her surroundings. It felt like the interior of a car trunk. She kicked at whatever she could hoping to make noise and attract attention.

Suddenly the trunk lid opened, and she was dragged out, forced to sit on the hood of the car, her ankle cuffed to the grill of the car. Looking around, she saw she was in a clearing in a pine forest.

Jack and Jeff appeared through the trees on the other side of the clearing, looking more than a little peeved. She wanted to tell them that this was all their fault, but the duct tape plastered over her mouth forced her to keep quiet. Jeff pulled out his knife and took a step towards her, only to stop short as her captor pulled out a gun, pressing it to her head.

“Now, now. I’d imagine you’d like your little doll to leave this clearing alive.”

Jeff let out a low growl as he took a couple of steps back.

“What do you want?” Jack asked his eyes fixed on the still dazed redhead.

“Why I want you two to get me the box that sits on the mantle in the living room of Slendermansion.” These words prompted Seth to let out a muffled shriek and shook her head no. She was not going to let them trade that box for her.

“What’s in said box?” Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing to concern yourselves with, just a harmless trinket.”

Jeff opened his mouth to call bullshit on this when everything went black and the sound of a heart being torn from a chest rang out. Seconds later where was a thump and panicked sobbing coming from Seth.

When the light returned Seth was face down amongst the pine needles, one foot held aloft by the cuff on her leg, but now the man who had held her at gunpoint lay dead. Jeff was across the clearing and roughly flipping her onto her back before she could fully process what had just happened. The look on his face made her stomach churn.

“Now Doll, shall we have a little fun?” He breathed. She stared up at him, her eyes watery and filled with fear. Jack appeared at Jeff shoulder, a grin etched into his features.

She stared up at them for a moment longer before she turned her head away. She knew that she couldn’t fight them off like this. A clawed hand reached over and tilted her head back. Jack was crouched next to her, his malicious grin now gone.

“Hey now, we were just kidding.”

“I was-“ Jeff started to say but Jack elbowed him. “too…” Jeff said turning this attention to finding a key to the cuffs on the dead man’s body. Jack gripped the edge of the duct tape on her mouth, jerking it off without any warning. She gave a yelp as tears over flowed from her eyes.

She was so preoccupied with the pain she barely noticed Jeff peeking up her skirt as he freed her ankle. Jack pulled her up into his chest, it was kind of like a hug and Jack smelled copper and sugar. Jeff grudgingly cut the tape and tore it off her wrists. Her hands now free Seth gripped Jack’s front, all out bawling now.

“Hey now, there’s no need for that, you’re safe now.” Jack cooed rubbing her back.

“He didn’t hurt you or anything did he?” Jeff demanded, obviously trying to be supportive or caring, it was hard to tell with him. Jeff put a hand on her shoulder and Jack teleported them back to Willow Vale. 

Once there, Jack was able to separate himself for the still crying Seth. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. Jack draped her fuzzy blanket over her shoulders and Jeff set a large mug of tea by her.

"Seth? Did he hurt you or touch you?" Jack coaxed. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I don't think so, I mean I don't feel injured and my clothes are exactly as I remember," She croaked out. 

"What did that guy want?" Jeff asked suddenly remembering her reaction the the guy's demand. She shook her head before putting it back down. 

"Well?" Jeff pressed.

"Please, I don't want to discuss it," Seth's muffled voice replied.

"But you do know what is was exactly he was after," Jack prompted. She nodded not lifting her head. 

"Can I have a couple of days to myself?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, any if you need us so come back sooner just call," Jack crooned giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

 

#### November 6, 10:00 P.M.

Jack and Jeff came in having given Seth some time alone to collect herself. They were startled to see her laying on the mattress an IV of blood and something else running into her arm.

“Seth?” Jeff called, and she twitched. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,”

“Then why are you hooked up to an IV of blood?”

“…Blood doping…”

“And the…. IV Nutrition?” Jeff asked poking the bag with his finger.

“…. weight control?”

“Okay, stop lying Seth, or we’ll have to teach you not to lie to us.” Jeff said climbing on top of her.

“You wanna know the truth? Fine! I’m dying, and if I’m lucky I’ll make it to New Year.” She snapped as the IV finished.

“Well that’s a bit dramatic,” Jack muttered.

“You don’t believe me? Fine, but I tried to tell you. And for fucks sake get off Jeff!” Jack pulled Jeff off her and she disconnected the tubes and bandaged the ports firmly against her arm. Jeff muttered something about the bathroom before disappearing in that general direction. Jack sat on the mattress and began to stroke her hair.

“You’re really dying?”

“Yes, “ Jack lifted her chin up to meet his silvery eyes.

“Hey… there’s no need for those tears.” Jack crooned brushing some hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly, one of his hands cupping the back of her head. She pushed he away and slapped him. Or at least that what she was trying to do but Jack caught her wrist.

“It’s not nice to hit Sweetheart,” He hissed before pinning her down on the mattress with her wrists pinned above her head. Jack dipped his head down into the crook of her neck, biting and sucking at different spots on her neck.

“Ja-Jack? Wha-what are you do—Ah!” She gasped as Jack sank his teeth into her bare shoulder.

“Shhh… let it happen.” He crooned returning to kiss her lips. Jeff reentered and joined his partner. He reached up and pulled her panties down. She didn’t try to struggle knowing that she had no hope of fighting them off. She turned her head away, her body shaking with sobs. Jeff dipped his head in between her legs, his tongue licking in all the right ways. Her crying subsided and now she was beginning to pant and moan, giving into the sensations Jeff was giving her. Suddenly she felt two fingers press into her, prompting her to whimper and shift to alleviate the pain.

“Does that feel good Dollface?” Jeff asked beginning to move his fingers in and out. Jack who had been watching and rubbing himself through his pants, rejoined and pushed her top up. He teased her nipples with his teeth and his clawed fingers. She let out a much louder moan as her body gave a few little spasms.

Suddenly Seth was no longer on the mattress, in her place was a rather large blood stain. Looking around they found they were both covered in fresh blood and there was a trail of blood going to the bathroom. Following the trail, they found the missing red head curled up in a pool of blood. They hurried over and rolled her onto her back, revealing a patchwork of bitemarks and gashes.

“Seth? Seth!” Jack called shaking the girl’s shoulder. They were relieved to find she was still breathing.

“Jack, go get EJ, I’ll stem the bleeding.” Jeff said pressing a towel to a set of gashes on her upper arm. Jack didn’t even nod before teleporting to Eyeless Jack.

“No time to explain,” Laughing Jack panted placing a hand on the other’s shoulder and teleporting back to Willow Vale. Eyeless Jack took a moment to assess the situation before giving orders.

“Jack, in that cabinet there is a fridge of blood and a warmer, put two bags in the warmer and two bags of saline too.” Jack said as he looked for a first aid kit. He found it under the sink and went to work saving her life. After a few minutes Jeff came in with the IV pole and helped the Jacks hook the saline and blood up to Seth’s IV.

Eyeless Jack checked her back for any more wounds before the three of them moved her onto the mattress. With the girl now resting, the trio stood around the kitchen talking in low voices.

“So, what happened?” Eyeless Jack asked, looking between the duo.

“We don’t know, we just found her like that.”

“And the fact you’re both covered in her blood?”

“One moment we’re on the mattress, everything is fine, then in a split second later there is blood everywhere and she’s on the bathroom floor, covered in blood and unresponsive.” Laughing Jack said glancing over at Seth’s sleeping form.

“It’s probably this damned house,”

“What do you mean?” Jeff inquired, confusion showing in his eyes.

“This house is said to be alive, it’s supposed to be a living thing that will feed on any sort of energy.”

“Like the mirror from that one movie?”

“More or less.”

“She’ll be okay right?” Laughing Jack asked softly.

“She won’t die from the wounds no, but she reeks of death and disease… I can’t image she’ll make it more than a month before whatever is killing her starts attacking the brain or heart.” Eyeless Jack sounded solemn as he pulled his hood up.

“It’s actually kind of cruel to keep her alive just so you can have your fun.” He said before disappearing out the door. Exchanging looks Laughing Jack and Jeff returned to Seth’s side, still trying to figure out if they had actually caused her wounds.

 

#### November 7, 3:47 P.M.

Seth was awoken by the searing pain all over her body. She struggled to roll over and came nose-to-nose with LJ. With a bit more struggling she sat up. Jeff was passed out on her otherside, which was a bit unnerving as his eyes were uncovered so it felt as if he was staring in to her soul. Steeling herself she stood and leaning on her IV pole as she staggered in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Seth?" Jack's sleepy voice asked. 

"Go back to sleep, I just need to pee," She hissed not looking back. She felt him appear by her side and began to help her walk. "Jack, I can walk on my own,"  She protested. 

"Seth, you shouldn't be walking at all, you just sustained major trauma," Jack countered. She turned her head so she was staring at the floor. Jack suddenly remembered that she probably was scared of them now. 

"I'm not scared of you," She said as if she had read his mind. "I'm just not used to relying on others for help, or having any one to rely on for the matter," She said nearly inaudibly. 

They reach the bathroom and Jack waited in the doorway with his back to her as she relieved herself. When he heard the sink running he turned to look at her. Even with thick layers of bandaging she still looked skeletal.

"Seth, you look like you won't make it to Thanksgiving," Jack said watching her expression in the mirror. Her expression didn't change as she turned the tap off and dried her hands.

"I know, the blood is only buying me so much time," She whispered meeting his eyes.

"What can be done?"

"Lot of thing really, you guys could kill me, but that wouldn't be much fun. I could take more of my medication, but that shortens how long I could live. Or..." She paused for a long moment, as if she was thinking.

"Or?"

"Or I return to him, but if I'm lucky he'll kill me,"

"Any viable options," Jeff voice asked from behind Jack. Seth bit her lip, a clear sign the answer was yes. "Well?"

"Your blood,"

"What?" They demanded in unison.

"Your blood Jeff, you were human and now you're immortal so your blood would contain elements that could prevent my body from further wasting away. And given time and volume I could perhaps gain weight back," She explained calmly.

"How much time would it buy you?" Jeff asked.

"Assuming that my body tolerates the extended exposure and what's killing doesn't progress further, it **could** buy me a lifetime,"

"Then let's do it, what do I need to do?" 

"Get comfortable while I find the necessary items," She said beginning to look through the bathroom. Jeff returned to the bedroom and Jack watched her search.

"Jack, I'm going to teach you how to do this," Seth stated as she carried a few packages to the bedroom. "Alrighty Jeff, take your hoodie off and lay down," 


	9. Not an actual chapter

Sup I was just wondering how you guys were enjoying the story. Also please voice your opinions if there is something bothering you guys about what's going on in the timeline, honestly I've rewritten the timeline so many times I've started to lose track.

Hope you are all doing good, peace!


	10. Nine, Fates Intertwine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for awesome editing goes to my friend

#### November 7, 6:26 P.M.

"Okay, okay, never have I ever fucked a dead body," Jeff slurred. Jack took a drink from the whiskey bottle in his hand. They were frankly rather drunk as they played their drinking game.

"Oh my god, Jack! Don't you kill children? Exclusively?" Seth cried horrified, her eyes widened.

"Hey. It was my first kill after Isaac, I was young, and it was only the one time," he protested. Jack's orbs glazed and unfocused as he looked between his companions.

"Never have I ever... removed the eyes of my victims," Seth said and Jack took another swig.

"My turn, never have I ever masterbated with someone else in the room." Everyone gave a 'not yet' look and took a maintenance drink.

"Never have I ever danced with the dead," Jeff announced which caused both Jack and Seth to take a drink.

"When did you dance with the dead?" asked Jack as he lowered the bottle from his lips.

"College, I went to Shark Island," She said with a shrug. "Never have I ever made a deal with the devil." Not one of the three drank to the statement so they all had to take a drink.

"Never have I ever eaten part of my victims," Jack offered. Seth took the bottle from Jack and took a long swallow.

"What?" They questioned simultaneously at the girl.

"Oh yeah, as a kid we were super poor and sometimes my dad cooked bits of his victims," Seth said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Okay then... never have I ever had an insestuouse relationship." Seth squirmed in her seat as she quickly grew uncomfortable at Jeff's words.

"Guys, I don't want to play this silly game anymore," she muttered right before the whiskey bottle was at her lips again and the rest of the alcoholic beverage was devoured. Seth didn't have to say anything for the boys to know that the words had struck a nerve.

She laid down with her head on Jeff's legs, and wrapped herself in a blanket. 

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories," Jeff murmured as he stroked her hair.

_'They think less of you now,''_ a voice resounded in Seth's brain. 

_'This just_ _reinforced the fact you are a slut in their minds.'_

"Shut up!" She snapped as she covered her ears and scrunched her eyes.

"Dollface?" Jeff inquired, confusion and a bit of hurt shown in the tone of his voice.

"Not you Jeff," Seth whispered as she pulled the blanket over her head--signaling that she just wanted to avoid the topic. Jack pulled the blanket away from Seth, true concern showed on his face and reflected in his eyes.

"Seth, are you...hearing voices?" 

"...no..." Her voice small and fragile. 

"Don't lie. How long have you been hearing voices?"

"See, that's really complicated, I've been hearing voices since I was born because that is how humanity communicates-"

"Don't be a smartass. How long?" Jeff demanded, he wanted an actual answer instead of another smartass remark.

"They come and go but there has been a resurgence in the last month or two..." She finally admitted, her eyes downcasted in defeat.

"Since we made ourselves known," Jack started with a frown. 

"Yeah..."

"What do they say?"

"They mostly just verbally abuse me or tell me to return to Eddie," Seth murmured, the fact she had just spoken aloud the name of her greatest fear barely registering. 

"Seth-" Jack started but was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it...let's go to sleep," Seth snapped. Her voice made it clear she was not going to say anything more on the subject.

 

#### November 12, 2:00 A.M.

Seth startled awake, panting like she had been running. She got up shakily and pulled a fleece robe before creeping over to the kitchen door. She stepped outside and sat on the steps.

"Awful dangerous to be using his blood, don't you think Puppet?" An unfamiliar male voice asked, startling her. She stood up and whirled to face the voice. Standing a few feet away, leaning against the side of the house was a guy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes with red sclera.

"I must admit, getting my heart ripped out hurt," He hissed pushing off and stalking closer.

"Jerico..." Seth breathed backing away, tripping on the uneven paving stones and falling onto her back. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Nah babe, name's Ethan. So tell me Puppet, who is it protecting you from me?" He growled as inky black shadows wrapped around her, holding her in place. "Cause it ain't those two dopes,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," She stuttered, struggling against the shadows.

"Don't lie Meskhenet," Ethan growled waving his hand. The shadows holding Seth rose up, pushing her into a standing position inches away from Ethan's face.

"Seth?" Jeff's voice called from inside. 

"JEFF! JACK!" Seth screamed finding her voice. 

Everything happened in rapid succession. Ethan disappeared just and Jeff and Jack ran out to find Seth sobbing on the ground clutching her arm.

"Seth? Seth, what's wrong?" Jeff asked scooping the girl up. She sobbed something unintelligible. Jack pulled her arms towards him examining the area she was holding. Ethan seemed to have left a hand shaped bruise and several scratches around her wrist. 

"It's okay, we won't let him hurt you," Jack said joining the embrace. 

"I'm never leaving the house again," She sobbed as Jeff carried her inside. 

"Babe, you don't leave the house anyway," Jeff pointed out sitting her down on the counter. Jack came over with the first aid kit, opening it up and taking out the antiseptic spray. "Why didn't you guys just kill me, woulda saved us all a whole lot of stress," She muttered, sounding more like a spoiled child than a dying 20 year old.

"Because you are just too much goddamn fun," Jack replied spraying her cuts. 

 

#### November 17, 4:57 A.M.

Jeff and Jack had reluctantly returned to Slendermansion for reasons they wouldn't reveal, leaving Seth alone out in Willow Vale. Seth for her part had insisted that she was going to be okay on her own. She had trouble believing it herself, but the wards that kept her hidden and anything from teleporting in eased her mind a bit. Seth had been sleeping most of the time as she slowly gained weight back anyway. In fact that was what she was doing when Jerico picked the lock on the kitchen door.  

He quietly made his way over to her, careful to avoid stepping on the wrappers or chips that littered the floor. He crouched down and moved hair away from her sleeping face, smiling. 

"Oh Seth... the plans we have for you," He cooed, stroking her hair. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, making her groan in protest. He smirked as she dragged the blanket over her head. 

"Seth... oh Seth..." Jerico called softly, mimicking Jeff's gravelly voice, as he pulled the blankets off her. Seth curled up tighter, shivering from the chill of the room. In response Jerico laid down next to her, pulling her into his chest. She snuggled in trying to keep warm, letting him wrap her tightly in his arms.

"I love you Seth," He whispered still mimicking Jeff. Her soft hum was the only sound he heard from her. When he was sure she was not going to wake up he started kissing  along her jaw and down her neck. He stopped and sucked on the nape of her neck making her moan softly. Jerico slipped his hand under her shirt, pushing it up so he could better grope her breast. 

Suddenly there was the sound of bells coming from the doorway to the hall, distracting Jerico from his assault of the sleeping girl. 

"Who's there?" He called sitting up. A shape much darker than the surrounding darkness launched itself at him, knocking him halfway across the room. The shape continued dragging Jerico away from Seth, snarling like a dog. 

When at last he wrestled free of the shape Jerico found himself face to snout with a massive spectral black dog. The dog stood in between him and the now conscious Seth. 

"So this is what's been protecting you from us," Jerico said before he retreated out of the house and into the forest. 

Seth hadn't moved from her sleeping position, petrified at what could have driven her attacker off. The dog stopped snarling and shrank until it was a very non threatening puppy. It padded over and started licking her face and yipping softly.

"Cansu," She breathed sounding relieved as she pulled the puppy close. It licked her a few more times before wiggling free and trotted back into the shadows, disappearing completely. 

Despite knowing that she was safe again Seth found herself unable to fall back asleep. Giving up on trying she turned on Netflix on her phone to look for something to watch. She wanted to call Jeff and Jack but knew if she did they would insist on coming back immediately, and whatever had called them away was more important than her fretting.

Then her phone rang pulling her from her mindless scrolling.

"Hello?" She asked not checking caller ID.

"Hey Dollface, miss us?" Jack's voice asked from the other end. She nearly broke down right then and there but held it together.

"Nah, I'm finally getting some proper sleep," She teased. 

"But seriously, are you okay?" Jeff's voice inquired catching her off guard.

"Course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked sounding none too convincing.

"I don't know, we got this weird feeling like you were in trouble," Jeff admitted.

"I'm okay, really, take care of business so you two can comeback and play," Seth said, voice cracking a bit. 

"Okay... call if you need us and we'll be there asap," Jack said before they said goodbye. This left Seth in a surreal silence making her want to go jogging, but she knew it was better to stay inside. 

_'Should have told them,'_

_'Better yet, you should tell them everything,'_

"Since when do you guys give even mildly helpful advice," She muttered back returning to scrolling through Netflix.

 

#### November 19, 11:57 P.M.

When Jeff and Jack arrived back at Seth's house they found Seth gone and a note on the counter.

_Dear Jeff and Jack, had to go out of town for a week, there are hot pockets and frozen pizzas in the freezer, and candy on top of the fridge. Have fun and don't destroy the place._

_Love Seth_

 

~~~

Seth was sat in a seat in the lounge of one of the many gates of the airport. Her flight was naturally delayed, and would be for another half hour. Many of her fellow passengers were asleep. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She didn't need to use the bathroom, she just needed move about and she felt a familiar ache in her abdomen. She ducked into a stall pulling a vial of crushed oxy from her purse. She was about to open it when she heard an all too familiar pop outside her stall.

"Oh, Seth..." Jack crooned dragging his claws of the door to the stall. Seth could only sigh as she put the vial back into her bag before opening the stall door.

"Really guys? What if someone walked in while you two creeps were in here?" She asked. She had gained weight back rapidly thanks to Jeff, but she now had dark bags under bloodshot eyes. 

"Jeff put an out of order sign on the door," Jack said reaching out to caress her face.

"You running away because you've finally figured out you're no match for us?" Jeff asked laughing.

"No, Thanksgiving is coming up, I'm going to Illinois to be with my family. You guys should go be with you're family too, and leave me alone... you owe me that much." She muttered the last part.

"Owe you? How do we owe you?" Jeff demanded grabbing her wrist. Seth raised her eyebrows at him.

"I've played along this far, played the innocent victim and provided an excellent challenge." She replied and it was Jack who separated the two.

"Will you be okay, and when will you be back?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off of Seth's face.

"If I start dropping weight rapidly again, I'll give you guys a call, and I should be back the 25th," She said giving him a soft smile, petting the downy feathers on his shoulder. "And it's not that I need a break from you guys, it's just that my family is large and not prone to knocking," 

"Okay Doll, have a good trip," Jack said, returning her smile. She then surprised the duo by hugging them both tightly.

"Come on Jeff, Sally will be eager to see us again." Jack said before they teleported away.

Now alone once more Seth pulled the vial out and snorted a generous amount of the powder. Her pain was gone almost instantly leaving her with a slight buzz.

 

#### November 23, 3:00 am

As hospital visits go this had to be one of the worst for Seth. It was late, and she was alone by her mother’s bed. He mom was laying in the hospital bed, dying of an incurable--and all too familiar-- poison. It was the poison cocktail that had been used to kill her biological father.

Seth yawned and stood up, ready to go get a coffee. She found a coffee vending machine in a little used--possibly abandoned--part of the hospital. She sat down leaning against the vending machine sipping on the soapy tasting coffee. Seth looked around at the discarded wheelchairs and gurneys. It was quiet except for the sound of laughing coming closer from either end of the hall.

“Hello Dollface.” Jeff growled, looming above her.

“Hi Jeff, hey Jack. How is it going?”

“Been looking for you, it’s not nice to just up and disappear.” Jack commented hauling her up by her arm.

“I know, I’m sorry, I forgot to call you guys,”

“Why are you here? It can’t be because you’re sick, you would be in a room if that were the case,” Jeff muttered.

“My mom is dying, she’ll gone before the sun rises,” She hissed before going into a coughing fit, covering her mouth and the blood that she coughed up.

“Alright Meskhenet what the hell is going on and I want the whole truth,” Jeff growled sounding more frustrated than angry. Seth was taken aback, they had never used her first name, she hadn’t even realized they knew it.

“To what are you referring to?” She took a shaky step.

“How do you know your mom is going to be dead before sunrise?”

“I watched my dad go the same way.”

“Wait… Seth did you,” Jack started but she cut him off.

“Yeah, I poisoned them both, I hated my father and a mother... a mother shouldn’t have to bury her daughter.” She went into another coughing fit. “I just need to keep it together, make it till Christmas, then it will be all over.” She leaned back against the vending machine, not making any effort to wipe the blood from her lips.

“Are you okay Seth?” Jeff asked, sounding genuinely concerned. She gave a hoarse, phlegmy bark of a laugh.

“I’ll be fine,” Neither Jack nor Jeff looked convinced. “Really, I'm not going to die before New Years” She said dismissively as she wiped her mouth then her hand on her jeans. They could tell there was something more bothering her, and had been for the last week.

"Seth, maybe you should just come live at the mansion with us, maybe we could stop you from dying, or at least ease your pain,"

"I'm not moving again, it you want to ease the pain so badly just kill me," She snapped.

"It was just a thought, no need to get pissy," Jeff defended. 

"Seth, who attacked you that night?" Jack inquired suddenly, sitting down next to her.

"He called himself Ethan,"

"Was he someone from your childhood?"

"No, and he didn't seem to be affiliated this HIM in anyway... I think he was working with J-Jerico..."

"Speaking of Jerico, he's been awful absent since that initial note..." Jeff mused joining them on the floor. Seth fidgeted nervously, glancing at them from the corner of her eyes.

"That's not entirely true..."

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison.

"That night you guys felt like I was in trouble... Jerico had... attacked me,"

"What-why..." Jeff was at a loss for words.

"What happened?" Jack coxed, careful to keep his voice level.

"I'm not entirely sure... I woke up to something growling and Jerico said 'so this is what's been protecting you from us' before he left,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked his voice low.

"He was gone, and I figured that he wouldn't come back that night and you guys were probably doing something more important than babying me when I was worrying over nothing," She babbled before Jack shushed her.

"You are the most important thing in our life, dying slowly or not,"

"He could have done any number of twisted things to you while you were asleep," Jeff blurted ruining the tender moment.

"You mean things a month, month and a half ago you two were trying to do?" She challenge, smirking at the hiporcacy.

"Well, I-we-"

“Seth were taking you to the mansion for Christmas.” Jack declared catching her off guard.

“Even though I clearly don't get a choice, that sounds nice,” The smile she gave them was rather empty looking. "I should go say my goodbyes, won't be long now," She muttered starting back towards the main part of the hospital. Then she stopped and turned to look back at them.

"Would you accompany me to the funeral? I don't want to go alone," It was an odd request but one they accepted nonetheless.

"Just let us know when it is,"

"Thank you guys,"


End file.
